Meaning of Your Existence
by Aoi Faith
Summary: Mai was missing. Naru was trying to forgot about her by make himself busy with the cases. He wanted to forgot all of Mai's disappearance and the vision he got. His new client was a mysterious and secretful person. Who is him? Could Naru find Mai? Complete
1. Chapter 1

It's my first story

It's my first story! I receive any review that you would give! Sorry if this is too short, but I'll try my best to update faster!!

Warn! It may contain spoiler

Ghost hunt chap 1

I stayed at my office until late at night. It has been four days she didn't come here. I missed her tea now. I easily get tired without her to boast my mood. I chuckled a bit.

She's really easy to pissed off. She also like to think aloud. It's not hard to know what she think. But sometimes, she also hard to be guessed.

I clean my desk from those piles of papers. Usually, it's her job but since she is not here, Want or not I must do it if I want to keep my desk clean. I locked my office and glanced at her desk. Her filling is still there and keep higher every day. I smirked, she's surely will mad to me. I can't wait to make her pissed. I smiled a bit when I list what should I do when she came. I heard Lin chuckled. I wiped out my smile and replaced it with my usual face.

"It's alright to smile sometimes Naru." Lin teased me. I hate that tone!

"Shut up Lin!" I glared at him. He smirked. I hate that smirk too.

"You know, it's no use to glare at me. I am used to be glared by you, Naru." How stupid am I to forget he has been with me since I was seven. Damn...

"Stop this nonsense and we're going home." I answered.

"Don't change the subject. I won't drop the conversation." He's really know how to piss me off!! Why must he became my guardian of all people!? But I must gladfull because it wasn't Madoka who became my guardian. I doubt if I can still sane.

"So what?" He chucked slowly. I scowled. I turned and open the door. I glaced to her desk when I saw a glint under her desk. I walked back to see more clearly. Lin looked at me curiously. I took something from under the desk.

"Key?" Lin asked. I looked at that key carefully. There's a small white ribbon tied in the hole of key. Where did I see this key? I realized that it hers. How dumb she can be?

"It's Mai's." I answered. Lin crossed his arms.

"I'm sure that Mai asked permission to took off from her job because she is sick, if her key is here, how can she in to her apartment?" Lin asked.

"I think she had a spare key. I heard Matsuzaki-san said that before..." Suddenly something came to me. I saw blood over my eyes...

What do you think that happened!? Please review!!

Many thanks to Kagedream-san to help me!!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's an update! Thanks to all my reviewer! I tried to check my grammar now. I'm still practicing after all. Please comment me if you find any grammar or vocab wrong. I'm really appreciate it! Warn:It contains spoiler...

* * *

"_I think she had a spare key. I heard Matsuzaki-san said that before..." Suddenly something came to me. I saw blood over my eyes..._

Chap 2

My body felt so hurt. I can't move even only an inch. All I can see is just that road with the blood stained. Just like before. Then the vision changed to water. I can't breathe. My lung so hurt. My body ached everywhere. I can see the water filled with red stain.

Lin's pov

Naru acted strangely. He stunned and stared at that key.

"Naru?" I called. But I received no respond from him. I walked near him and look at that key.I saw nothing seem strange from that key. I looked at him. His eyes are widened and stare blankly. He looked like look something far. Oh no... Don't tell me he used it!

I held his shoulders and shook him lightly. "Naru! Naru!" I shouted.

He suddenly breathed heavily. I became panicked. I shook him more violently. He struggled to breath. I slapped him a bit. 'Hopefully he won't kill me...'

He snapped and breathed heavily. He looked at me.

"Lin?" He said like a lost child. I breathed out in relief. He really scared me just now. 'Hopefully he doesn't realize I slapped him, hey! This is not the time to think about that!'

"What happened?" I asked. He looked at that key. "Did you use your power just now?"

"I-I... I don't know, suddenly it came to me... Same like... Like HIM. I unconsciously use it." He trembled.

I waited him to continue. It's rare to see him trembled except that time. He took a long breath then continued.

"I saw the same road like HIM before. All that I can see then was blood. My body felt hurt so much and I can't move. It's exactly same like HIS. Then I saw water. The water slowly blended with..." He forced himself to continue. "With red stain..."

I can felt my eyes widened. Oh no, don't make me to think that, please don't. For this one, please tell me that I'm wrong...

"What are you exactly mean?" I asked. He stopped trembling.

"I'm sure that I felt her experience now..." He said in calm voice but...

His tears are fallen down...

* * *

What happened to her? Any suggestion? Tell me what do you think!


	3. Chapter 3

It took quite long time, wasn't it? Well, I don't think that editing will took such a long time. To be honest,I planned to update around Friday to Sunday. But I will update as soon as I can. This chapter is longer than before.

Chap 3

Three months after

Mai still hadn't come even once to the office. Naru and Lin had come to her house but he found no one also her travel bag and some of her clothes. Ayako and Houshou also had asked some of her friends but they also didn't have any clue. Naru and Lin didn't tell them about it. Naru reasoned that he didn't want to expose his power although they figured it already. But Lin knows the reason behind the reason. Naru also didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to think that Mai ended like his twin brother.

Lin has informed Madoka about Mai's disappearance also Yasuhara to search news about her. But they also had found nothing.

It has been three months but it felt like a year had passed. The usually loud and cheerful office became much quite. The air also became more and more cold. If they came together, the tension can be felt. Yasuhara had spared sometime to fill Mai's place except making tea for Naru.

Since then, Naru made his own tea and rarely came out from his office.

Lin was more quiet and rarely to be seen. The only voices that showed he's there was the sound of typing.

Bou-san has become less cheer. His joke rarely heard than when Mai's still around them. He was more focused to his band practice or his LIVE show.

Ayako didn't spare her time too much to come. She made herself busy with anything she san do.

Masako sometimes came when she had no schedule but didn't do anything to take Naru's attention.

John's smile is hardly seen ever since. His eyes reflected his sadness.

Yasuhara just worked silently and became saying nothing if there's nothing important.

Madoka also only come once a while and just disappeared to Naru's or Lin's office then went back out.

The bell that hanging on SPR's door ringing. Yasuhara stood to greet the guests. The guests are two women and one man.

"Who's the boss here?" The woman with blonde hair and brown eyes asked. Behind her is the dirty blonde hair and brown hair. It seems like they're sisters. The man glanced to the room carefully. That man has dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. His height was around Naru and Yasuhara's.

"I will call Shachou-san, please take a seat." Yasuhara answered. He knocked Naru's office twice and Lin's office once then took his note out. Lin came out with his pc. Naru came out and took a seat oppose the guests. Yasuhara stood up and Lin set his pc on the table ready to save the info.

"What is your problem?" Naru asked icily. The two blondes look dislike his attitude but that man elbowed them and glared. They looked at Naru and start to explain.

"My name is Kagami Nekano, twenty two years old. This is my sister, Kagami Nekane, twenty years old and that one is Tsukiyomi Kazahaya, twenty five years old. We live in a really haunted house. And really I hate that kind of thing! Can't you do something about it!? It's scary!" The blonde woman said. They started to chat something like talking a gossip. Naru started felt annoyed. His short temper was much shorter since that time.

"Nekano, Nekane, if you want to gossiping, we'll go home." Kazahaya said. The two women silenced. "Sorry about them and please listen." He apologized.

"Oh what should you know? Isn't they supposed to take a look for themselves?" Nekane asked.

"We want to see if this haunted house is really haunted or just a prank." Yasuhara answered for Naru's behalf.

"Sure not! The first time was at the yard. The water suddenly turned on and soaked us. At first we thought that was only the machine problem but it happened more than once! Sometimes we heard some weird noises like rapping sound. The roof suddenly like there's a large group of something banging hard. Also the room became colder!" She spoke out fast.

"The knives at the kitchen were flying but dropped at once when other people came in! The door suddenly opened. When we closed it and turned, the door opened again! The glass sometime became red like blood. See?! It's haunted!" Her sister added.

Naru placed his hand at his chin. He looked interested except the women's attitude. Before the two started again, Kazahaya cut off.

"So, how is it? Do you interested? I already called the engineer to take a look but nothing wrong with the water sprinkle or the air conditioner. Also I checked the roof but not even a rat there." Kazahaya asked.

"Your case is interesting, I will take it. Are you two the only one who experienced it?" Naru asked.

The two women stood up. "You can get more explanation from him. I must go now." Nekano said. She went out from the room followed by Nekane. From inside the office, they could hear the two women chattering about discount or something like that.

Kazahaya sighed. "Do you really want to take the case?" he asked.

"Yes." Naru answered. He looked at Kazahaya strangely. They came to ask for the case after all.

"The one who pushed to ask for your assist was them. I don't mind it much since no one of us died. But really, I suggest...You shouldn't take it."

I'm sorry if it is boring. The case is started again! Will they accept that case? Why the client told them himself that they shouldn't take it? Any sugestion? (I'm searching for an idea to make a case too as well)

For you all who questioning me where's Mai, I'll tell you a hint.

Just keep reading and review!!


	4. Chapter 4

I got less review in chapter 3 sigh. But, I am Thankful to everyone who reviewed! Here's an update.

I hope you haven't bored to leave a review here!

* * *

Chap 4

Naru narrowed his eyes. Kazahaya continued, "It's not because they are lying, what they have said is truth but, it's really dangerous."

"I have much experience about that." Naru cut off, his voice showed that he annoyed. Kazahaya sighed.

"I have contacted two group of these job and they injured. Now, they are at hospital. Are you still want to take it?"

"Yes, I am. And if you still want me to take the case, stop this nonsense. It's more looked like you don't want me to take the case."

"Well, if you say so... I'll tell you. When I was alone in my room, the room became colder. I tried to open the door but the door look like locked. I turned to see the balcony. The glass on the window started to show some red stain. I can't read it well. I panicked and shouted. Then, my sister came banging my door. I turned and try to open the door again. Before I reach the door, she kicked in. When she came in, the condition is back to normal. There's no stain, no cold air, no locked door, NOTHING. And this happened more than one time." He took another breath and closed his eyes. He buried his head to his hand. He reopened his eyes and continued.

"About the flying knives that those two told you, there was more detailed occurrence. My sister nearly been stabbed by those knives. Luckily, she only got some cuts on her hands. Sometimes, she also got locked into the closet or bathroom. She also got some scratch on her back. Ah, I have seen a ghost too! I think it's a girl..." He mentioned.

"My sister, Tsukiyomi Maiya, she is eighteen years old She is the one who the most experienced about it. She can't come so if you want to know something about her, please ask to my servant. My sister gone to someplace and will be back at tomorrow evening."

"Have the other experienced it other than you and Kagami?"

"Yes, they have. My servants, my secretary also my gardener have experience it. But most of them just heard a noise or the room got colder."

"I understand Tsukiyomi-san. Please prepare some rooms for five men and two women. And I also need a room. " Naru asked.

"I'll prepare it. When will you come?"

"Tomorrow at ten. Leave your address at my assistant"

"I'm looking forward for you and your team, err..."

"Shibuya Kazuya." Naru shaked Kazahaya's hand.

"Shibuya-san and..." He looked over Naru's shoulder.

"I'm Yasuhara Osamu and he is Lin koujo." Yasuhara introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Yasuhara-san and Lin-san. Well, Excuse me." He left a note then He walked out.

When the door closed, "Yasuhara, call them. We're going at seven." Naru said then back to his office. Lin also went back to his office. Yasuhara took his mobile phone and phoned them.

"Hello Takigawa-san?" Yasuhara said.

"It's me, what's up?"

"There's a new case, quite interesting one. Could you come at seven tomorrow?"

"Okay. I will tell Ayako."

"Thank you for your help." Yasuhara closed the phone and phoned the other. Houshou on the other hand looked at his phone.

Houshou's pov

He didn't tease me. I sighed. We are changed since then. I can't blame anyone. Especially her. Even for only a while, I want to forgot. I want to forgot that she was dissapeared.

"Mai-chan..." I whispered. I dropped myself on the couch. "Where are you now?" I sighed then I phoned Ayako.

Original POV

The next day

They gathered and start to pack the equipment without complaining like they usually do. This is rare occasion that they can work on a case with complete team except Mai. Naru and Lin went with SPR van while the others went with Bou-san.

After the half quite trip, "Takigawa-san, why don't you sing?" Masako weirdly asked. Usually she annoyed with their voices although actually she likes it. Houshou glanced her from the front mirror.

"I'm sorry Masako-chan, I don't have any mood to sing anything. I'm just finished from a LIVE the other day, so I'm still very tired." Houshou reasoned.

John's POV

Bou-san never felt tired when Mai-san's around. He always sings every time we got together even though he had a LIVE or practice yesterday. He said that it as a practice too. He must be just do it for cheer her. He is really a good brother.

I admitted that I also missed her, especially her cheerful face and greeting. She's like sister to me. I had no sibling. Is this the feeling around a sister?

But she's not around. I groaned. She's really like a sun between us. She can melt every people with her cheerful nature even the people like biggest frozen mountain of minus one hundred degrees ice.

Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san look thinner too. Shibuya-san, Lin-san and Yasuhara-san became very quiet than ever. I'm really sad when she's gone. I hope she's alright.

Why she didn't contact us even once these three months? Is something happened to her? She is like a magnet to trouble, that what they called her. I smiled a bit. "Mai-san..." I whispered unconsciously.

Original POV

"Mai-san..." John whispered. All people in that car stiffened a bit. The tension became thicker. Yasuhara fixed his glasses and looked to his note. Masako seems try to look for other thing. John leaned to the door. Ayako and bou-san frowned, they smiled a bit.

"Do you miss her?" They asked in unison. Ayako and bou-san look at each other and laughed. The other blinked but laughed too.

"To be honest, yes I do!" Houshou said in his usual optimism when Ayako hit him.

"Me too!" Ayako replied. Houshou growled and rubbed his back head.

"Why did you hit me!?" He complained.

"It's because you said faster than me." She crossed her arms.

"You know, you are tooooo old to act childish, Aya-chan." Houshou sniggered and received another smack as the other laughed.

In the other side, Naru in the van just read his notebook while Lin drove carefully. Lin glanced to the back from the front mirror sometimes. He knew behind that book, there's other thing. The thing that Naru always kept since three months ago that hanged at his neck.

In the other place, There're two men in a dark office talking.

"Shachou, about that..." A man asked.

"Don't worry too much,Ryou. It definitely will be fun. Especially because he is there. Don't be surprised." The shachou who looked out from the window said.

"Is that alright? I mean..."

"He is his brother and it seemed his companions are not an ordinary people too. You can see from her." Ryou took the photo on the desk and looked to it.

"I agreed about that but what if they found out?"

"They will... Sooner or later... Like he said to us."

"Will you tell her? Or will you tell him?"

"The one who will be told all about this is Taniyama Mai, not me." He turned to see the door. He heard a footstep. The door opened a bit.

"Good evening,Shachou-sama! Ryou-kun! It's time to go!" The girl said.

"I want to talk to him a bit more. You can wait in the car!" The shachou answered.

"Okay!" The girl closed the door.

"Ryou, you know your job. Now go... Don't forget our promise..." Ryou put the photo on the desk.

"Yes, I understand." 'Ryou' go out from the room. The other man turned again to see the sky.

"Taniyama Mai..." He whispered. "Shibuya Kazuya..." He chuckled and looked at the photo on his desk.

"Gene, it seems I pulled a forbidden triger again..."

* * *

Who is the shachou and this 'ryou'? What are their intention?

Any idea?

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

In chapter 4, I made the last paragraph when I make the next chapter though... Well, keep reading and you will know what I meant!

Here's an update! I laready make half of the next chapter, maybe I can update faster!

* * *

Chap 5

They arrived at the big house. That house had a beautiful garden with a teahouse that made from glass in the middle that surrounded by water. The garden has two garden chairs that leaned at the wall. Also some flowers that planted. There are some trees surrounded the entire house. The red leaves fall slowly. It's perfect scenery for the autumn. The house is four floors high. There's a two floors house beside it. Nekane, Nakano and Kazahaya greet us at the front door with their servant.

"Thank you for coming, Shibuya-san." Kazahaya politely said. Nekane and Nekano just looked at them up and down.

"This is my team. They will assist for this case." Naru professionally said.

"Thank you for coming too. I'm Tsukiyomi Kazahaya."

"I'm Takigawa Houshou." Houshou smiled.

"My name is Matsuzaki Ayako." She shook Kazahaya's hand.

"I'm John Brown, pleased to meet you." John bowed politely.

"I'm Hara Masako." Masako smiled behind her sleeve.

"You are that famous!" Nekane shouted.

"What does it call? A Medium? It's a real one!" Nekano amazed.

"Hope this is better than the other." One of the servants muttered to the other.

Their servant took the equipment to the room that been prepared for SPR. The base was quite big one. Houshou and Lin arrange the shelf on the table while Yasuhara and John unpack the camera. Masako and Ayako called the one who experienced the strange occurrences here.

The first one is the maid, around fifty years old woman. "My name is Ogura Misaki, I am the head servant here. Sometimes I heard the voices in my bedroom at night. I tried to take a look but I found nothing. The next day, there's writing on the window that said: 'I won't accept' with red paint or maybe blood." She explained.

"How long has these weird thing happened?" Yasuhara asked.

"...I think since four years ago but it became more dangerous since three months ago." Naru stiffened a bit but before the other notice, he relaxed again.

"Do you know the occurrences that happened to Tsukiyomi Maiya-san?"

"Of course I know! If she's not there to help me, I could have died now!"

"What do you mean?" Yasuhara asked.

"I must have forgotten to mention this. About two weeks ago, when the second group like you came, the knives in the kitchen were flying when I cooked. I screamed, Maiya-sama came and grabbed me down. We were on the floor when the knives heading to us and end up stabbed the wall. If I'm not grabbed, I was the one who had been stabbed! For the result, my knee bleeding and Mai-sama's hand and shoulder have cut. I hoped it not left a scar. It's hard for an eighteen years girl to have scar!" Misaki shook her head. Her tear threatened to fall. Ayako comfort her. "I'm sorry Shibuya-san, I'm too taken by my emotion." She bowed and got out from the room. The second maid came and looked at us weirdly.

"Why is she crying?" She asked. Naru ignored the question and began his interrogation.

"Wow, you're the boss? Oh well, my name is Narusawa Yukari. About my experience, I was sweeping at the living room when I heard the piano played. The piano was closed. When I opened the case, the sound stopped and left a paper that written with blood. 'I won't accept' and then when I want to show it to the other, suddenly the paper burned into ash. I told the other about that and some of them also told me about theirs, but none of them like mine. Some of them only heard some noise or the room get colder." She explained lazily.

"Do you know anything about the occurrences that happened to Tsukiyomi Maiya-san?" Yasuhara asked. It seemed he suspicious about her.

"... Yes, I know. I heard from the other. Like she got locked inside the closet or bathroom, also about she was found soaked in her room. But she said nothing about it."

"Said nothing? Why?" Houshou asked.

"Dunno, but let me make this clear for you all, I don't care if something happened to me but I DO care if something happened to the other. As you know, there were two group that claimed themselves as mystical pro or something like that came and ended up in the hospital now. When they came, the incident became more which make us became restless and clean up more. If you can't protect yourself, please get out from this house NOW. Excuse me then." She bowed and slammed the door.

"Why is she pissed?" Houshou asked.

"Maybe because she had to clean more, just forget about it..." Ayako answered. Then the third came. It was a teenager boy.

"I am the cook here, my name is Narusawa Kazuki." He said. He eyed them carefully then took a seat. "I was cooking when suddenly the fire became bigger and the knives flying. I dropped the pan and fall down. Suddenly the fire disappeared and the knives fall down. Sometimes I heard the voices at random room. But none of us got killed, well some of us nearly killed when some people like you came and claimed about the vengeful spirit or this house has a bad wind or shouting like crazy. Also the one claimed about the medium or the pro. They met same destiny to stay at the hospital. So I warn you all not playing about these things. If you ignore, I suggest you to leave immediately. Now excuse me." He bowed and left the room not before slammed the door.

"It seems they pissed because the group before disappointed them." Houshou commented. John laughed a bit. "The two siblings are much alike."

The forth were the two Kagami sister. Yasuhara sighed. He felt disliking to the sister. They looked arrogant and unkind.

"I think you had told enough yesterday." Naru said without looked up from his notebook.

"Well, I think I haven't told you about that cursed Maiya." Nekane smirked. Naru looked up.

"The servant always said that she is a good girl but I don't believe them." Nekano said.

"Don't you know that Maiya always know every weird things that happened here?" Nekane continued.

"Always know?" Houshou asked.

"She always appear when someone locked in the room or the knives start to flying. She's pretend to help them!"

"You have no proof to said that..." Ayako weirdly defend the unknown girl. She felt sorry to the girl.

"I have. Have you ever seen a girl that have two different eye colour?" They smiled evily.

"Different colour?" They looked at each other.

"She suddenly appear two months ago. That Kazahaya said she had an accident so her right eyes bandaged. But the truth is they want to hide her eye. I saw that her right eye colour is black." Nekane explained.

"If you didn't believe in us, you can look it for yourself. The one who need an exorcism is that girl." Nekano continued. They laughed and went out. The other confused.

"We'll look over that later. Now get back to work. Takigawa-san, John-san and Yasuhara-san go to these places and set the camera. Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san go around this house and check if there's spirit activity." Naru handed them a map. Houshou and Yasuhara took the camera and cables. John took the microphone. Ayako and Masako went out.

Yasuhara set the equipment and Houshou plugged it. John didn't have any job in particular. He looked around. This house was big but also quiet. It can't be helped since many phenomenons occurred. He walked away and turned to see how many room left. He stopped at one door in the middle to take a look when suddenly he saw something. He turned to see a brown haired girl stood at two inches beside him looked at him.

"Mai?!" John asked in shock.

* * *

How is it? Still cliffie as always, don't I? Laugh

Review please!!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all reviewer and reader! Here's an update! I'll try to update within two or three days!

* * *

Chap 6

Mai just stood there unmoved. John never left his gaze from the girl in front of him.

"Mai?" He asked again. Mai clenched her hand together. She had a sad look.

"Don't come into that room alone..." She whispered in low voice.

"Why?" He asked. She didn't answer and walked away. John ran after her but she's disappeared.

"What's just now..." John questioned to no one. "Mai-san... are you... No, no, Oh my God! What am I thinking about! Mai hasn't dead yet... Yes, she hasn't dead yet..."

"Oi! John! What are you doing there?" Houshou asked.

"Well, I..." John looked around again. "Nothing... Have you finished?"

"One more room then we moved to the kitchen." Houshou pointed at the middle room.

"You shouldn't come into that room alone."

Houshou looked at her strangely. "Why?"

"I don't know but..." Before John could continue, Yasuhara shouted. John and Houshou rushed to the middle room. The door closed and couldn't be opened. Houshou knocked the door hardly.

"Oi! Shounen! Are you alright!?" He shouted.

"Ye... Yes! But this room became cold just now and the door closed. The window glass stained with blood!" Yasuhara answered.

"I'll kick the door, stay away!" Houshou kicked the door hard and it flung opened. The air was cold for a minute but warmer when they came in. They see the writing on the window: 'get out'

"It seemed they don't like us." Houshou helped Yasuhara to stand.

"Wow, what a great welcome we had here." Yasuhara commented.

"What happened?" Naru asked from the microphone.

"I got locked a while and as you can see now, they have greeted us." Yasuhara turn the camera on to show the writing.

"Come back after you finished." They continued to set the camera then headed back. Before they can reach the base which in the third floor, they heard the girl screamed. Naru and Lin also got out from the room to see the source. They reached the library room in second floor. Masako tried to open the door.

"Hara-san!" John said. Masako looked at them with teary eyes.

"Help! Ayako got locked! I can't open the door!" Masako answered.

"Ayako! Ayako!" Houshou banged the door.

"I'm away from the door so quickly let me out from this creepy room!" Ayako shouted. Houshou kicked the door again. Ayako ran out from the room and throw up everything she ate this morning. The room filled with blood scent. Masako dared herself to looked in but she can't bear the scent and also throw up. The men took the women to the base. They sat up on the couch.

"I was looking at the living room beside the library when Masako suddenly cried something. Then she looked at her left and the door knob hesitantly. She said that she didn't want to go in that room. Then I opened the room to show her nothing has to be frightened. After my hand leave the door, the door slammed closed. The blood scent starts to be smelled." Ayako described as she took the cold towel to her forehead.

"Masako-chan, what are you frightened about?" Houshou gave her the wet towel. Masako took the towel slowly and pressed it to her forehead too.

"This house... certainly has some spirits... But it was not so powerful... I saw some of them whispering something but they refused to say anything... When I want to open the library door..." Masako stopped. She closed her eyes. Naru and Lin listened silently but they didn't lift their attention from the monitor.

"Are you seeing something very frightening?" John kindly asked.

"It is much more than frightening." Her voice cracked. It seemed she's crying. John looked at Houshou. Houshou ruffled her hair slowly.

"Don't worry Masako-chan! There's nothing to be frightened! I'm here! We're here! So tell us okay?" Houshou winked. Masako looked up.

"I-I... I saw..." She bit her lip. She confused if she must say it out or not. She took a long breathe.

"I saw..."

What do you think she saw? ANother cliffhanger!!

REVIEW please!!


	7. Chapter 7

I re-edit this chapter with a help from someone. Since I got some comments that my story is hard to understand Sigh. I really need an editor I think... Anyway, I hope this chapter been better from before.

* * *

Chap 7

She kept silence and trembling. They waited until she calmed. After awhile, she calmed, but turned her back.

"I'll tell you later." She said. Houshou wanted to ask her but John stopped him and shook his head.

"We'll wait" John said in soft voice. Masako nodded.

"Hara-san, You can take a rest at your room. John, Takigawa-san take her to her room." Naru ordered.

Monk- san nodded, John and Ayako helped Masako to stand up from the couch and led her out from the base.

"Naru, what do you think about this spirit?" Lin asked, after the door closed

"It's not a normal spirit. The camera can't catch its presence..." Naru sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"This case is more interesting than I think. A spirit that can't be catch by the camera..." Yasuhara commented.

"Yasuhara, have you found the history of this house?"

"I'm searching now. Please wait a while." Yasuhara looked back at the pile of paper that rest on the desk.

* * *

After John and Houshou left, Ayako observed Masako for awhile. It was the first time she saw medium so distracted. Ayako frowned. ' What could've made her like this? How frightening is the ghost that make her scared badly?' miko asked herself.

"Masako, what's the matter with you?" Ayako asked when she saw Masako was trembling again. "…" Masako said nothing. She just cried softly inaudibly

* * *

John and Houshou walked slowly to the base discussing about the spirit. This house was _really_ haunted, they admitted. They also didn't know the type of the spirit. But it's rarely to see that the full prided medium frightened like that.

"Is it going to attack us if we only go to a certain place alone?" Houshou looked at John.

John looked seriously thinking of something. "We still don't know about it. But it is certainly not good to be alone. Since it isn't a normal ghost. Maybe it is a vengeful one..."

Houshou sighed. "Maybe we can get the more information from that Tsukiyomi sister. But you know, I'm curious about her different eye color..."

"Maybe we can ask about Tsukiyomi Maiya-san to those servants?"

"Good idea, I hope Naru-chan won't be mad at us."

John snorted softly. "Hopefully not." They laughed. They headed to the library where the servants were cleaning up the mess that made by the ghost when Ayako trapped.

"Maiya-sama? She's a kind girl! She's really polite and cute. She is also social person. She will listen to our problems and give some advice! She's also very sensitive..." One of the servants said.

"She also likes to do everything by herself. That's why Kazahaya-sama placed his most trusted secretary beside her. He worries about her " The male servant joined the chat.

"Of course he is! Who else can be as reckless as she is? Running through the knives to save us?" The other interrupted.

"Is that true that every incident that happens, Tsukiyomi-san is always present?" John asked.

"Of course not! Don't be silly... Well, sometimes she will appear but not every time..." One of the servants answered.

"Have you seen Tsukiyomi-san's eyes?" Houshou asked. Servants gave them a cold look.

"Whereever or whoever you hear that from. Don't believe them. They're always jealous of Maiya-sama! Is that wrong to have two different eyes colour? Maybe because of that accident they had to transplant her eye? Don't be so cruel to her!" They scolded. Houshou backed a bit.

"We're just asking..." Houshou muttered.

"Aah... Nekane-sama was kind before... She was welcomed Maiya-sama, well Nekano-sama is still the same. Arrogant and terrible ..." One of them sighed.

"Hey! Stop talking and keep working! You there! Don't disturb them!" Yukari yelled and pointed at Houshou.

"Ow, that's Yukari-Chan, you're always over protective! It's not like they will do something to her."

"First, I'm not, second, they are just strangers, third! This mess was made by them. It seems they will fail too. Oh my God! Why she have to come back today" Yukari seemed lost in her own world. Houshou and John sneaked out before Yukari could yell at them more.

"She hates us." Houshou remarked. John laughed a bit.

"It seems Tsukiyomi-san is a good person. They like her. I think we don't have to worry about her eyes. They have logical argument that maybe she had a transplant eye." John said to Houshou, who nodded in agreement. They used the stair to third floor where the base was. They completely forgot about how angry his their boss if they took more time than it had to. When they opened the door, Naru glared them. They backed a bit before closed the door.

"What were you doing?" Naru asked while still glaring at them fiercely.

"Err... Just asking around..." Houshou answered as he rubbed back of his head uneasily. Naru's glare is much scarier than before. Even John couldn't help to feel afraid but he managed to smile a bit.

"Since you two had come, I will to explain about this house. Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san could listen later." Yasuhara said while taking his report. They took a seat and looked at the report that Yasuhara made.

"This house was built in 1950 by Tsukiyomi family. Basically, they owned this house for three generations. The first generation had two children named Tsukiyomi Shou and Tsukiyomi Airi. Tsukiyomi Airi eloped with another man because she didn't want to marry the man that her father choosen for her.After that, their father died because of sickness and soon after that their mother died because of an accident. As the result, Tsukiyomi Shou got all of their prosperity." Yasuhara flipped over the pages into another marked page. John and Houshou amazed how he organized or collected the data. It WAS REALLY THICK!

"Tsukiyomi Shou married Kagami Youko, the woman that his father choosen for him and had no child for four years. That time, he married again to Asabuki Ren who was his second wife and got a son, Tsukiyomi Kazahaya. As we know, Kagami Youko gave him two daughters, Kagami Nekane and Kagami Nekano. They also are fighting over the wealth of the Tsukiyomi. If The Kagamis get husband who can manage their corporation, then they'll won. But if they can't, Tsukiyomi Kazahaya will win as he already shows the quality to be the heir." Yasuhara rubbed his eyes a bit and continued to report. He searched about it for quite a long time. Before he started again,Ayako and Masako came in to join them. Masako still looked afrad but better than before. They took a seat and Yasuhara continued his report.

"Kagami Youko seemed had an urge to win a lot. She made some accident to kill Tsukiyomi Kazahaya or Asabuki Ren. They got hurt but none of them died. When Asabuki found out that they were fighting very hard over the heritage for a year until an accident occurred." He took his notes and once again flipped to the marked page.

"I asked some of the servants here about this. It seems Asabuki and Kagami were fighting at the balcony. They saw Kagami pushed Asabuki down. Asabuki fell down and died because she hit her head hard. The servants wanted to catch the Kagami but, the rail on the balcony collapsed and she also fell down. Her head smashed the rock and she died too."

"So, these ghosts are them?" Houshou asked while placing the thick report on the table. He won't survive if he must read all these papers.

"I can't say that for sure, but maybe. What do you think, Shachou-san?" They looked at Naru.

"There's no info about his sister here." Naru said after he read the entire report. Yasuhara searched again in his bag. He took out another thick notebook.

"Two of them died when the oldest son was still ten years old. It was hard for the servants to take care of him. But, Tsukiyomi Airi came back with her daughter. Her daughter played with him while Airi and Shou were discussing about something. According to Ogura-san, Tsukiyomi Shou had known his sister hideout for a long time."

"After a while, Tsukiyomi Airi came to take care of his son. Nekane and Nekano were taken care by Kagami family. Since the Kagami refused Kagami Youko's children is taken care by the person who taken care Kagami Youko's killer's son.Airi's daughter has never been seen since then and Tsukiyomi Airi never took her daughter. She only said that her daughter is fine."

"When he was eighteen, Airi disappeared too. From the rumor that the servants heard, she's died because of sickness. Tsukiyomi Shou and his son tried to find her daughter but with no result. The servants believed Tsukiyomi Maiya is Airi's daughter. She appeared more than two months ago after an accident. She's friendly and polite. It didn't take her much time to make everybody here love her except those two sisters."

"A very complicated family matter indeed..." Ayako admitted.

"But the servant said that Kagami Nekane-san wasn't like that before, I wonder why is it?" John asked.

"I don't understand!! It is too confusing!!" Houshou commented.

"That's all that I could find out, shachou." Naru nodded, he moved his gaze to Masako.

"What did you see in front of the library just now?" He asked. Masako jumped a bit. She hesitated for a while. She didn't want to say it but she knew that he wouldn't let her go since he already had once.

"I heard someone called my name when I wanted to touch the knob. I turned and... And I saw... a girl's spirit holding some kids... She looked at me... She said that I mustn't go to that room..." Masako started to tremble again. Ayako tried to comfort her. Suddenly Masako cried hard.

"I don't know if it was her or not! But her voice! Her face! It's... It's really hers!! It's hers!" She sobbed and closed her face with both hands.

"It's Mai..." She muttered and started to cry again leaving the others shocked.

They realized that they forgot all about her when they focused about the case. Sometimes they forgot that she wan't with them and called her name to ask for her instict or her tea. Of course they wouldn't receive any respond. They still hoped that she will come back to them again.

"Y-You mean she had..." Ayako stammered, she closed her mouth with her hand. She shook and cried.

"Do-Don't joke like that! Ahaha... Masako-chan... You're joking right!? Hey!" Houshou shook Masako a bit violently. Masako only silenced and kept crying. John tried to hold Houshou. Lin and Naru looked away. Yasuhara glanced at them.

"That means I wasn't seeing things..." John whispered slowly.

"Lin-san, Shachou... Did you to know that?" Yasuhara asked. The two just stayed silence and looked back to the monitor. Yasuhara took Naru by his collar. "Just tell me!" He shouted. Naru was shocked a bit but he recovered fast. He slapped Yasuhara's hand and straightened his collar.

"We're working here Yasuhara-san. Just do what you should do." He told him in monotone.

Yasuhara gritted his teeth and clenched his hand. Lin stepped between them.

"Please stop it, Yasuhara-san." Lin said calmly.

"Don't you two have emotions at all!? Why are you so calm!! At least show some respect to her! You OLIVER DAVIS!" Yasuhara shouted angrily. He never had been so angry and sad at the same time before. Houshou cried silently while John tried to comfort them even though he himself cried too. "Even if Mai is only your assistant, she's really a great existence for us... Maybe you don't feel that because you have Lin for your assistant. Just because you're the famous researcher..." Yasuhara was shaking badly. He let out his anger. At the first time, he didn't want to tell that he knows Naru's real identity but now, he barely could control himself. The rest of SPR were too sad to ask about that.

Naru's patience has reached the limit. He punched the table so the crack appeared on it. The rest was surprised at Naru's action and looked at him.

"Will you all stop? She could just see things, dammit!" He angered.

"You know she's not!! You want to ignore her disappearance!? You damned Oliver Davis!" Yasuhara argued back.

"It doesn't matter about my profession! It has definitely no relation with it! I don't believe she had died, that's all!" Naru stated and stormed out the base**.**The door slammed behind his back.

'If you only knew that he is the more injured than we all are...' Lin thought and sighed.

'Naru had been like this since he saw that vision. He didn't want to admit it that she died like his brother.' Lin saw the others started to calm down. He looked back to the monitor.

'Mai... Please don't leave us... Please don't leave him...He's already broken badly...' Lin looked out of the window. He realized that the sun has dawned. Night will come soon. 'Don't make him completely broken...'

The others excused themselves, they met at Yasuhara's room and discussed about Naru's real identity.

"So, Masako-chan had known about it..."Ayako said. Masako nodded and apologized for not telling them.

"It's Ok Masako-chan..." Houshou said.

"I've never seen Naru angry like this... I mean no matter how angry he is, he never shouts back... He just replied cool and cold..." John muttered.

"I felt bad saying something like that to shachou..." Yasuhara said. The rest SPR team nodded.

After dinner, they came back to base and apologized to Naru. Naru ignored them and instructed to exorcise the library room and the middle room at the third floor together. John took in the third floor while Houshou the library.

John looked around again. He sighed and touched the knob when suddenly Mai appeared again.

"They won't respond to you..." She said and disappeared again. John rubbed his eyes but he saw nothing. He came in to the room.

"Let's begin." Naru said from microphone.

Houshou started to chant,

"Naumaku Sanmanda Bazaradan Kan" He formed a seal.

"On Kirikiribazara Bajirihoramandamanda On Sarasarabazara Harakya Unhatta  
On Amiritodo Hanba Unhatta On Bisohoradaraki Shabasarahanjara Unhatta  
On Asanmagini Unhatta On Shaugyarei Makasanmaen Sowaka"

The spirits started to appear and the temperature went down rapidly.

"Naru!" Lin warned.

"Matsuzaki-san, go and help him!" Naru ordered. Ayako ran to the library. Naru glanced at the monitor at John's place. Nothing came out even exorcism has finished.

"On Habahabakiuta Sabasabakitsudokan  
On Datagatonaubebaya Sowaka  
On Batamarinau Habaya Sowaka  
On Bazaramagini Harachihataya Sowaka"

Houshou started to feel uneasy. He knew that the room became colder. The spirits became angry.

"Taritsutaboritsu Haraboritsu  
Takimeitakimei Karasantan'uenbi Sowaka!"

Houshou felt someone knocking him down. He heard a girl breathing heavily beside him. Clink! Clink! Sound glass braking could be heard. He turned to see some glass shattered on the floor.

"Wow, That's close..." Houshou commented.

Ayako came in. She looked at the girl who still kept her head down to catch up her breathe. That girl used a light brown coat that covered her from her thigh to her head.

"A-Are you okay?" She asked in a low voice.

"I... think so..." Houshou answered. He helped the girl to stand up. 'who is this girl?'

* * *

How is it? Is it still confusing?? Please tell me!!


	8. Chapter 8

The review became less each chapter... sigh.(TT)

Oh,well. Thanks for the reviewer and the reader!

Let's see... Who is the girl??

* * *

Chap 8

That girl looked at the scattered glass. "I'm relieved..." She sighed. "They became more violently just now...I hoped you're more be careful later. Especially when you're alone."

"Who are..." Houshou cut off by a handsome young man who entered the library.

"Maiya! What are you think you are doing!" He shouted. "Don't suddenly run like that!"

The girl walked toward the man. "I'm sorry Ryou-kun... But this man..." The girl said.

"Don't use any buts with me, Tsukiyomi Maiya." He sighed. "What a hard headed girl you are. I already said that you should wait for me..." That man switched the light on. His height around Naru's, he has dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. He looked around twenty years old. "Kazahaya will scold me if you're hurt AGAIN."

"Like you're the only one who been scolded... You scold me too..." She mumbled.

"Had any problem?" He asked sarcastically. The girl shook her head.

"So you're Tsukiyomi sister?" Houshou asked. The girl and the man looked at them.

"It's a bit strange to be called like that. Call me Maiya or whatever you like." Maiya said. Houshou still tried to see her face but the girl's was shorter than him and she kept her head down.

"My name is Yamada Ryoutarou, I'm her secretary. Are you two from SPR?" He asked.

"Yes we are, I'm Takigawa Houshou, a monk and she is Matsuzaki Ayako, a miko." Houshou introduced as he glanced at Maiya.

"I heard that the one who accepted the case named Shibuya Kazuya?"

"Yes, Naru's our boss. Let me take you to see him..." Houshou looked around the library. The window has been broken but the shard shattered beside the wall near them.

Ryoutarou sighed. "Don't do any stupid thing again, Maiya. Though it no use to tell you that..." He said as they walked out from the room.

"I understand, Ryoutarou-samaaaa..." SHe mumbled and received a light hit from Ryoutarou.

Ayako's Pov

When I arrived at the library, Houshou was at the floor with a girl. I felt something different from this girl. I thought that she wasn't just a normal tennager girl. I wonder how she looked like... We arrived at in front of the base. But they didn't do anything. I and Houshou looked at each other confused. They talked to each other with a small voice.

Maiya turned to us. "Shouldn't you go in first to tell them?" Maiya asked. I nodded and knocked the door. I opened the door. They were waiting for our arrival. Naru had stand by on the couch to ask. Masako and John also looked at her. I amazed even Lin take a look before look back at his pc. Yasuhara stood behind the couch and touched his chin.

"Naru, she's Tsukiyomi Maiya-san and her secretary Yamada Ryoutarou-san." I said. Then I introduced the SPR team to them. I heard she said something to Ryoutarou but I barely could hear her because her voice was so low.

Ryoutarou took her to sit on the couch oppose Naru. I and Houshou moved beside John. She looked at Naru curiously.

"Have we ever met before?" She asked. Naru looked at her annoyed.

"How could I know if you don't show your face?" Naru answered. She looked down to her lap.

"It's ok, forget it. My name is Tsukiyomi Maiya..."

"And I am Yamada Ryoutarou. Please don't be so rude to her or you won't receive any answer because she is stubborn despite her shy attitude." Ryoutarou said. Maiya stomped his leg. Ryoutarou grinned like telling us –see?-. I can tell that Maiya is blushing right now even I can't see her face. I chuckled a bit.

"I'm Shibuya Kazuya, The head of SPR. Could you tell me about the unusual activity in this house?" Naru said in his usual business mode.

"I..." She said hesitantly. Maiya looked at Ryoutarou like asking something. Ryoutarou patted her head.

"Just answer quickly and we can go to meet your brother." Ryoutarou said. "It's alright, Maiya... They won't like the last one."

"What did he mean with last one?" John whispered.

"No idea,but she's really a mysterious girl..." Houshou whispered back.

"I agree..." Yasuhara muttered.

"Why she doesn't want to put that coat away?" I said curiously. I want to see her face!! Especially her eyes.

"Well, can we back to the matter?" Naru asked in annoyance.

"Where should I start?" She asked while glanced at Naru uneasy.

"It's looked like she's afraid to him." Houshou commented. We chuckled except Naru and Lin of course.

"When these things happened?" Naru asked ignoring Houshou's comment.

"I heard about three or four years ago, I don't know exactly. I came here two months ago."

"Start from when you came then."

She took a deep breath and started, "Well, the first time I got here, I could felt chill over my body since I enter this house. It seemed like there's someone glaring at me or dislikes me to be here. I got into my room and felt cold. Someone touched my shoulder and whispered me to stay warned. I think it was a boy... I assumed he was around seventeen." Her voice was so small so we have to concentrate to hear it.

"If I remembered right, Tsukiyomi-san told us he saw a girl's spirit." Yasuhara said.

"I don't know which girl, there're many spirits here..." She responded. Naru's eyes narrowed. Lin also looked up from his pc. Masako lift her sleeve.

"Is she a psychic too?" Houshou whispered to me. I shrugged. I observed this girl carefully.

"No idea, but it's likely..." I answered.

"Then do you know which spirit that causes this occurrence?" Naru asked again.

She thought about it awhile. "No, at least there more than two." She answered

"How did you know? Are you a psychic?" Masako finally asked. As a medium, her pride must be hurt because she couldn't know.

She chuckled a bit. "No, I'm just a normal person. Somehow there a voice inside me that told me 'it's a bad spirit' or 'it's a good spirit'. Sometimes the first boy spirits came to me and help me too. Believe or not is your matter."

"You could say that it is her instinct. She had a great animal instinct." Ryoutarou mocked. Maiya moved her leg to kick him but he managed to dodge. This Ryoutarou even he's looked like mocking her, I think he's relaxing her. She was very careful and afraid to us just now.

"It's like Mai-Chan's ESP too... Remember when we're in Kasai Chiaki case?" Houshou stated. I think he was blurting it out. I agreed with that but... When I remembered Mai was gone... My tears threatened to fall. "Ah, sorry..." He apologized. We all silenced.

Original pov

Maiya looked around. Masako sobbed quietly while John clenched his fist. Houshou looked down. Ayako looked away tried her best not to let his tear fall. Yasuhara hid his face with the book. Lin just looked down to his pc and Naru stiffened a bit but quickly regained his composure.

"Who's this boy spirit?" Naru asked in monotone. Maiya looked up a bit.

"Who's that Mai?" She asked back. Naru silenced.

"That's not your business, just..." Naru cut off by her.

"Is she someone important to you?" They only silenced. "Something happened with her?"

"Maiya, this is privacy so stop asking." Ryoutarou said to her.

"I...I'm sorry..." She apologized. Naru sighed again. He was looked like doing something bad to her. "I'm thinking if Mai that you mentioned is Taniyama Mai..." They looked at her surprised.

"Do you know her!?" Houshou immediately asked her.

"I... I... don't know... I just feel something about her. I don't know why but..." Maiya shook her head a bit. She touched her head and looked in pain.

"Maiya! Are you alright?" Ryoutarou asked concerned. Maiya breathed heavily.

"This feeling again... Where's Nii-san?" Maiya whispered while touching her head.

"I'll call Kazahaya." Ryoutarou informed. He went out again from the room. She wanted to follow but Ryoutarou insisted her to stay. She kept her head lowered.

Ayako moved near Maiya. "Are you okay, Maiya-san?" Ayako concerned asked her. Her mother nature made Maiya relaxed a bit. She nodded a bit. 'Maybe she afraid if we saw her eyes...In the time like this, it better for Mai to be here. It's her specialty!'

Maiya looked at the wall a while. Suddenly she opened the door and ran off. They surprised and followed her. She ran straight to his brother room. She banged the door.

"Kazahaya-nii! Ryou-kun! Please answer!" She shouted.

"Don't come in! Go away!" Kazahaya shouted back.

Maiya shook her head. "NO! I won't leave you! You two can be killed!"

"Listen to us, Maiya! We'll be alright so just go!" Ryoutarou answered.

The SPR came a while after her. (She ran faster than the SPR.) Maiya looked at them. "Please! They can't face that evil by themselves! They can be killed!!" Maiya begged. She gripped Naru's hand. Naru looked at the girl and nodded to the other.

Ayako took the girl while Houshou tried to budge the door open. Lin joined him and the door slammed open. The cold wind blew out. The things in the room were floating.

"Hurry! Go out!" Houshou shouted. Masako turned but she hit something.

"What is this!?" Masako shouted angrily.

Lin observed around. There's an invisible wall around them. The knives flying toward them. They have no choice but to come in. Maiya ran toward Kazahaya. He quickly hugged her to protect her from every floating thing. Ryoutarou stood in front of them.

"Idiot! I said to go away!" Kazahaya scolded.

"But, Kazahaya-nii and Ryou-kun..." Maiya cried.

"If something happened to you, how can I meet him! I promised to protect you!"

"Kazahaya!" Ryoutarou shouted. The things start to flying toward them.

Lin pov

They dodge it quickly. I put my shiki to protect Kazahaya, Ryoutarou and Maiya. They were our clients so I can't let them be hurt. I put one for Naru too.

Matsuzaki, John and Takigawa chanted to banish the spirit, but it just make it more furiously. Naru cursed under his breath. I realized he started to concentrate to his power. I hurried hold him before he do something stupid.

"Don't use it!" I scolded him. What the hell he is thinking!

"If it kept like this, we won't solve the case." Naru said. He struggled to free himself.

"Don't do the stupid thing! If you do that, the case also won't be solved! You could die!"

"It's doesn't matter now..."

I looked at him angrily "What do you mean with no matter, Naru! Of course it is!"

Naru slapped my hand forcefully and glared at me. "I have no reason to keep living! He's gone! She's gone! I have no meaning to exist! If I'm die, I can meet them!!" Naru let out his emotion after these three months. The other can't hear it because of the sound of crashing things.

He looked so weak and hopeless. I admitted it is the third time he saw the prideful Oliver Davis looked so weak. First was when he saw Gene's dead. He cried all night calling his name. Second was when he saw Mai's dead. He let his tears fall down but he didn't say anything, he just crying silently. The third was this one. He wanted to die...

"I... Naru..." I could feel my expression showed some guilty. I understand that he is in a great pain. Suddenly I heard someone shouted 'Grab that idiot down!'. I grabbed Naru down by my reflex before a chair crashed to the wall behind us. My back scratched by the broken wood. I hissed a bit.

"Why must I keep living, Lin? For what? Nothing... I lost the meaning of my existence... I lost it since I lost them... Living only gives me more pain..."

Naru's POV

I have been so hollow since she gone. My heart ached when Gene died. It hurt so much. I can't bear it for a long time but I still can manage. Then I met her...

At first, she only a normal student who attend a school which case I accepted. I impressed she didn't fooled by my smile, not only just that, she know I lied. Somehow Lin injured and I can't manage by myself so I made her help me.

She's really annoying me with her question. I mocked her for being stupid. She was very angry but forgot it in a minute later. She's very forgiving person. She also gave me this stupid 'Naru' name. I thought she called me 'Noll'. She know how to make me surprised. That stupid girl...

I had to admit that I enjoyed her company. I decided to take her as my assistant. That time Lin teased me too, but I decided to ignore. She could make a great tea.

I kept my feeling about her inside myself. I afraid to be hurt again. But...

My heart was broken apart when I saw that vision.

I regret my decision to hide it from her.

I haven't told her about my feeling.

I haven't told her about myself.

I haven't told her the truth.

I haven't told her...

That I love her...

Back to Lin's POV

Naru stood up. He started to take out his power. I couldn't bring myself to stop him but I felt like I can't let him die or he will regret it. I called one of his shiki to restrain him.

"Lin!" Naru shouted angrily.

"I can't let you... I promise to your parent to take care of you." I shouted back. "I can't let you use your power! I won't let you die!" If I could stand now, I really would hit him badly.

"Naru! Stop it! Lin-san is right!" John shouted. A painting rushed toward John, he barely dodged it.

Suddenly a ghost appeared and grinned at Naru. Damn! It targeted Naru!

I wasn't fast enough to react. The ghost dashed toward Naru. But suddenly, a light appeared from Naru's chest. The ghost burned and vanished.

The pendant that he found at Mai's house floated out in front of him. The pendant was a small silver sword pendant. It was glowing brightly. I realized that the things are stopped in the mid air. Houshou and the other looked up. They kept warned. They afraid if those things start to moved again. The things started to move back to their original place.

My shiki moved back to me. I looked at the glowing pendant amazed.

When those things back to their place, Naru's sword shaped pendant dropped. Naru caught it before it fall down.

The moon's light from the window brighten the dark room. It banished the dark from the room.

* * *

That's it! Another cliffhanger??

What did you think the thing that hanged on his neck in the chapter before??

REVIEW!!

Btw, I'm searching anyone who could help me edit or commented my entire chapter. If anyone interested, please mail me...


	9. Chapter 9

Hey again! Thanks for the reviewer and the reader again! Sorry for being late. I got a school test and Had a trouble with it. I thought I'm in trouble because I really can't do it well. Sigh. Being a Naru-chan will be nice because he is genius! Just dreaming though...

Happy reading!!

* * *

Chap 9

"Are you okay?" Ayako asked their clients after the disaster calmed. Kazahaya and Ryoutarou had no injuries even they were in the crazy room before the other. Maiya seemed to be alright. She has already injured before but Ayako saw no new injuries.

John sighed in relieved. He touched his shoulder and winced. "Are you alright John-san?" Masako asked.

"I think my shoulder take a hit..." John answered. Ayako looked aroung. Yasuhara's hand bruised. Lin's and houshou's back are injured. The blood flowed through their cloth.Thanks to Lin, Naru was perfectly fine. He has no injury. Ayako and Masako were received a slight cut.

"Lin, Houshou, your injuries are bad, we have to treat it immediately." Ayako said as a doctor.

"I'll look for the monitor, you all can go back to your room and rest." Naru told them and went to the base. Lin hesitated for a while but Ayako dragged him. He had no choice but to follow.

Naru sat at the chair in front of the monitor. He hold the pendant. "Mai.." He whispered. He felt tired and sleepy. He rested his head on his hand and drifted to sleep. He didn't realize when the door opened...

Ayako tend their injuries. Yukari and Misaki helped her. Ayako helped Houshou first because he had more serious injuries than the other.

"What's just now?" Houshou asked while removing his shirt. "The one that floated from Naru's neck.."

Lin looked at them. "It is a sword pendant that Mai want to give for him. We found it at the desk on her bedroom together with a birthday wishes..." Lin asked.

"Naru's birthday had passed, wasn't it?" Masako said sadly while cleaning her own hurted hand.

"Yes... two months ago.." Lin winced a bit when Misaki took out the small wood from his back.

"I didn't expected that she had bought a present for him..." Houshou said slowly. " Even I guessed she want to throw him a surprise party."

"I thought the same thing too." John replied with a sad smile on his face.

"It's looked like Mai-chan protect him..." Ayako said while cleaning Houshou's wound.

"What are you talking about?" Yukari curiously asked. She gave a clean towel to Ayako.

"Nothing... It's a personal matter..." Masako answered.

"Oh,well.. I won't ask anymore if you don't want... Do you still need anything?"

"Could you bring another towel and warm water again?" Ayako asked. Yukari nodded and left to get it. Misaki smiled at her. She had finished tending John's shoulder.

"Why she suddenly be so nice?" Houshou asked. "OUCH! IT HURT!!"

"Stop shouting like a child!!" Ayako shouted back.

"It's because you had protect our master..." Misaki laughed a bit. She bandaged Yasuhara's hand carefully. "Usually the one that get injury is Maiya-sama or Ryoutarou-sama, Kazahaya-sama rarely get injured but we anticipated for the worst situation. To be honest, we prepare the aid kit for them. We haven't expected you all came with injuries while they are fine... Lat time, Maiysa-sama fall down from the stair because she protect me..."

Misaki looked sad for a while but she regained her composure and finished her work.

"Why Maiya-san hid her face?" John asked carefully. He put his cloth back and sat at the chair near the table.

"She..." Misaki silenced for a while then sighed. "The group before called her a misfortune source when they saw Maiya-sama's eyes. They claimed that the wound was her doing to injured everyone in this house. Especially since Nekane-sama and Nekano-sama said that. Of course it dissapointed Maiya-sama a lot. After that, she always hid her eyes from the other except us..." Yukari reenter the room and gave the towel and the water to Ayako.

"We're sorry..." Ayako apologized.

"No, no, it's not your fault! The others are imposter but you're the real exorcist! We thanked to you all!" Misaki said.

"Misaki-san is right! I'm the one that should say sorry! I doubted you all!" Yukari stated. She blushed a bit. Misaki patted her head. She smiled at us.

"Once again, I looking forward for your assist." They bowed at us. The SPR team smiled and nodded.

(Naru's pov)

I walked in a dark place. I can't see the end of the place. Suddenly someone call my name.

"Noll..." Gene called me. I turned and looked at him surprised. I stunned when he moved toward me. He chuckled.

"Long time not see Idiot scientist." He mocked. I can't replied him back. The word stucked in my throat. "Aw, is that your reaction after we hadn't meet for more than three years? It hurt me you know..."

"Ge...ne?" I asked. He laughed a bit then smiled at me. It's his smile that I missed so much...

"Yes, it's me. Who do you think I am, Idiot scientist?" He teased. "Has your smart brain rused since I'm gone?" Weird, I can't bring myself to argue with him like I used to do.

He smiled and hug me. "I miss you too..." He said like he know what I thinking. Oh yes, he can read my mind... "It broke my heart to see my brother cry.."

He released me and wiped my tear. I didn't realized when my tear fallen down.

"I'm sorry, I broke our promise..." He whispered painfully.

"Where have you been, stupid brother?" I managed to ask him.

"I can't tell where am I... I don't know exactly..."

I looked at him. His figure still like three years ago. He ruffled my hair. "I'm not aging here.." He said.

"I can't stand it anymore... You died... She died too... I... really..." I hold my tear that threated to fall down again. I clenched my hand. I don't like to let anyone to see my weak side even he's my brother.

"Noll, do you love her?" Gene suddenly asked. I looked at him surprised. "If you can see her, will you tell her?"

"It's too late... It's my fault to be such stubborn..." I looked away.

"Yes, I relieved that you have known that your self are stubborn, arrogant, too childish and such an idiot! Poor Mai-chan... She really had a great patient to be with you for two years. And for the worst, you lied to them... Where is my cute little brother before? He was so cute and innocent..." He shook his head. He looked like an old man...

"Shut up..." I sulked. Gene laughed and ruffled my hair again. "It seemed you had seen her more than one time..." I muttered

"So what? Jealous? Aw! So cute!!" I glared at him. He chuckled. Why he still could smile and laugh even he had dead! I felt so angry and powerless. I can't protect my own brother. My only brother that I have. I also can't protect her. The girl that I loved. I felt angry to myself...

"Never try to kill yourself like that again, Idiot scientist." Gene touched my shoulder. I looked at him surprised. He knew what I did before... I felt ashamed and angry. I looked down, I didn't dare to face him.

"How can I do that without you are beside me? Are you telling me to found another one?" I whispered to him.

Gene sighed. He leaned near my ear and whispered,"She hasn't dead... She's alright... My friends protect her..."

"She is still alive..." Gene said before disappeared.

Gene vanished. I called him for many times but I can't found him. I kept running but I can't found anything. Every direction that I saw was dark and endless...

* * *

That's it! Another cliffhanger??

Don't miss the next chapter, you'll get what you missed!!

I can't say when I could update because of those annoying school things but I WILL update ASAP!!

REVIEW!!


	10. Chapter 10

THanks for reader and reviewer! It make me happy even of those school's hell things. I have more classes for next week. heavy sigh

I thought many of you had know where Mai-chan is.Here's an update!!

* * *

Chap 10

Kazahaya and Ryoutarou stayed at the room to clean up a bit. Misaki had called some servants to help them. Maiya excused herself.

Maiya dared herself to thank them. She hesitately move to the base. She knocked the door. She waited for awhile but received no answer. 'Are they already asleep? Is it okay to left the base without anyone to looked at the monitor? Hey, why I concerned about the monitor?'

When Maiya opened the door, she found Naru slept. She slowly moved to see him. He looked peaceful when he slept. She opened her coat and put it on his shoulder.

Maiya moved to a desk near the window and sat there. She watched Naru's sleeping figure quietly.

"He looked sad." Maiya whispered. A spirit appeared beside her. "I don't like to see him sad." She said again. The spirit said something to her.

"Good idea." Maiya said happily. She closed her eyes and began to sing. (I figured that she sing the Harvest moon song. It is the song when the player met the girl on the mother hill when they were still kid. Just figure it!)

The spirit started to appear. Most of them are children spirit. They sang happily with her.

(Naru's pov)

It's really dark here. I can't find or see anything... Can I go out from this place? Damn! I want to know if Gene said the truth or not! I want to know! I want to search for her! I want to find her!

I want to stay beside her... I have to get out from this place.

Suddenly, I heard a girl voice singing. I tried to find it source. The voice became louder. I can hear more voice of children. I closed my eyes to concentrate better. The sword pendant sparked.

When I re-open my eyes, I saw a girl singing under the autumn's moon light. She looked like an angel. Her hair was brown and reached her shoulder. Her eyes closed and she sat on the desk. Her feet swing back and forth slowly.

Even though I'm not a medium like Gene or Hara-san, I could see and hear some spirits singing with her. Most of them were children. One by one purified and thanked her. The spirit who had purified would float away and vanished. I shifted to sit position to see her more clearly.

'I knew this girl...' I thought. 'She is...'

Suddenly a coat on my shoulder dropped. I unconsiously catched it and it made her stopped and looked at me frightened. The other spirit disappeared too.

I looked up. My eyes met her eys. Her left eye was brown but her right eye has different colour...

I noticed she trembled. Her hands, her knees, her neck and her forehead were bandaged. I stood up slowly.

"I... I..." She stumbled. Why she has to frightened to see me? Oh, She asked me whether she had ever seen me before. It definitely...

Suddenly she jumped from the desk and headed to the door.

"Wait!" I shouted. I put the coat at the table and ran after her. She opened the door and crashed into Lin. Lin catched her hand in reflex. I hurried to her side. She struggled. It's no use if you use force against Lin. I had try before.

"Let me go! Let me go! Please let me go!" She cried fearfully. She looked up and her tears flowed. Lin jumped in surprise.

"You.." Lin said. She shook her head violently.

"No! I'm not a misfortune or a demon! NO! I'm not!! Don't look at me!" She moved violently. "Let me go! I beg you! Let me go!!" She sobbed.

Lin tried to calmed her. Ayako, Houshou and Yasuhara arrived first but they can't looked inside since Lin stood in front of the door. John and Masako still ran to the base.

I wrapped her with my coat because hers was on the table. She calmed but still trembling. I hug her and try to comfort her. I nodded to Lin. He released his dead grip and backed a bit.

"It's alright... We won't hurt you. You don't have to afraid. No one here think that you're a demon or a misfortune. Don't worry, we will protect you. I will protect you..." I repeatly whispered it to her until she stopped trembling. The other looked to me in an awe. I know that –Naru comforted a girl!?- look but I choosed to ignore. The girl in front of me is more important than that stupid look.

She clutched to my cloth and breathed heavily. "I'm not a demon..." She said in a low and creaked voice.

Kazahaya and Ryoutarou came to see what happened. They looked at the girl in my hand and rushed to her side.

"Mai!" Kazahaya said. The girl still clutched to my cloth and refused to move. Ryoutarou touched her shouder. She stiffened.

"Maiya, it's me..." Ryoutarou said. She relaxed again. "It's alright, let him go, let's back to your room." She shook her head a bit. I remembered when she was afraid, she would clutched at someone until she calmed. She was same like back then.

"But you'll disturbed them..." Kazahaya reasoned.

"Please show me her room. I'll take her." I said. Kazahaya and Ryoutarou looked at each other. They stood up and moved out. I carried her bridal style.

"Naru..." John called. I know they waited for explanation. I nodded to tell them that they can follow. Of course they followed us, especially Lin. Since he saw her face and her reaction.

I felt her hand's grip loosened. She fall asleep. Her head rested on my chest. She breathed in and out regularly. She must be tired. It's really a long day. Her face was so calm and cute. Did I think she is cute? I looked at her again. Damn, she is really cute...

They took us to the room in the corner. Ryoutarou opened the door and let us in. The room was big. It almost as big as the base. The bed was king sized. The window were long and big. The light came from the moon light outside.

I put her on the bed and covered her with blanket. I caressed her face slowly.

You don't know how I missed you so much...

"I found you..."

* * *

What do you think? Do you have a clue where Mai is? Grin

Review!!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the reader and reviewer!! Sorry for being late... I got another re-test in my school. I'll keep trying to update ASAP.

Keep reading keep reviewing and I will keep updating!

* * *

Chap 11

Naru took his coat away revealing a sleeping Mai. The SPR team gasped. Ayako and Masako were looking at her and crying happily. Houshou moved near her and hold her hand. His back was trembling. Yasuhara and John looked at them smiling. Lin just stood near the door looking at their clients sharply.

"Don't worry, we won't escape..." Ryoutarou said. Lin shoot him a glare. "Hey, we have our reason here so you don't have to shoot such a scary glare..."

"It's late, you can either stay here or back to your room." Kazahaya said, he glared at them. "But don't try to disturb her."

Naru kept looking to her, he clenched his fist. Lin noticed it and gave them a signal to let Naru here alone. They took a last glance to the girl and moved out.

"I appreciate if you want to leave them alone..." Lin said. Kazahaya looked at Ryoutarou. Ryoutarou nodded, they left the room.

When the door shutted, Naru let his tear fall. He hugged her lightly as if afraid he would broke her.

"Mai...Thank you for being safe... Thank you for not leaving me..." He said then drifted to sleep beside her without release her hand.

(Lin's pov)

"Thank you for not leaving me..." I heard Naru said that from outside the room. I'm sure that he is crying right now. I smiled a bit. 'Welcome back and thank you for come back to us, Mai...' I thought.

I walked away from the room. "Do you know who she really is?" I asked them. Kazahaya and Ryoutarou stopped and looked at me. I had a feeling that they know.

"Yes, we know. Do you have a problem Lin Koujo-san,the onmyouji from chinese who work at british psychic research who accompanny the famous scientist, Oliver Davis?" Ryoutarou sarcastically said to me.

I surprised they know my real identity. "Of course I have. She is..."

He cut me before I finished. "Taniyama Mai, eighteen years old girl who had lost her parent and worked at SPR. I know. If you want to ask why we kept quiet it, we'll explain it to you later." I admitted that he is right but I disliked his attitude. He seemed dislike me too.

"I undersatnd." I said. They went to their room. That Ryoutarou, it seems he isn't a ordinary people. I could sense something different from him. My shiki also felt something to him. I took a last glance to that room. I left three of my shiki there and went to my room.

They were very protective to Mai, they won't hurt her but the fact they were know Noll's identity was shocking me too. They were not just an ordinary people. Back then when the ghost appeared and attacked, they were much calmer than an ordinary people. They looked like had some experiences with paranormal occurance. I sighed. I never felt so tired like this for a long time. I drifted to sleep once I laid on the bed.

Ryoutarou's pov

I and Kazahaya walked to Kazahaya's room on the fourth floor. So, that was Koujo Lin that 'he' had talked about. I admitted he was right, Koujo Lin was a great onmyouji. But, I couldn't tell the different between his surprised face and his normal face! I thought he was surprised back then but he didn't show anything when I said that. Had he already known about our realation to that man?

"Ryou, is it alright to leave Mai?" Kazahaya asked.

"It's alright, they won't do anything to Mai." I answered.

"It's not them, I mean the spirit.." Kazahaya stopped in front of the room.

"Don't worry, Kazahaya, the onmyouji has left his shiki with Mai. She'll be alright. She is also with that Oliver Davis, isn't she?" I reassured him.

"You're right. Good night, Ryou."

"Good night." Kazahaya went in the room and I went to my room which was next to his.

Original pov

The next morning, Mai woke up first. She could sense someone's hand gripped her hand. She surprised when she saw Naru slept on the chair beside her. She panicked but calmed down when she remembered what happened yesterday. She realized there were tears on his eyes. She wiped it slowly with her other hand.

Naru felt someone's hand on his face. He opened his eyes to see the girl wiped his tear. He immmediately released her hand and sat up. He wiped his tear by his sleeve.

"Why are you crying?" She asked. She moved near him. He surprised that she looked at him so near.

"It's nothing..." Naru reasoned. Mai was looking at him intently.

"Hey, we have met before. I know you, don't I?"

"You... remember?"

"Not really but I can feel it. I know you... It hurt to see you hurt or sad like before... Please, don't ever said that your life is not worthy. Please don't ever said that your existence have no meaning. It really hurt me. I don't know why but it's really hurt me..."

Naru hugged her. "As long as you're beside me, I won't... But please promise me, you will remember me again... There's something that I want to told you but I want to tell you when you retrieve your memory... And promise me you will stay beside me..."

Mai hugged him back and smiled. "I promised." They looked at each other and smiled. "You know, you should smiling often. It's looked good for you." Mai said.

Naru smirked. "I'm looked good even I'm not smiling..." he stated.

"You... narcissist!" He chuckled. How he miss this reaction. He waited her until she finished take a shower then they went to his room. Lin had awaken and waited for them. Lin talked to Mai a bit when Naru take a shower.

"I'm sorry for yesterday... I didn't mean..." Mai said nervously. Lin smiled and ruffled her hair.

"It's nice to see you again, Mai..." Lin said. "What happened to your memory?"

"Kazahaya-nii and Ryou-kun said that I got into an accident and lost my memory." She touched her chest and closed her eyes. "They said my memory won't fully came back until the curse lifted. And it also said that the curse is connected to the most vengeful ghost here..." She reopened her eyes and looked at Lin seriously "But it doen't mean that I bring a misfortune..."

Lin chuckled a bit."So, if we cleanse the spirit, the curse will lifted?"

"I hope so..." She glanced at the bathroom door. "I promised him to. I don't want him to be sad. I hate to see him sad..."

Lin chuckled a bit and patted her shoulder. He looked at her wound carefully. Mai noticed where he looking at.

"Oh, don't worry, because I fall down three days ago, my wound reopened because it haven't fully recovered. I had a problem that time. I was scolded by Kazahaya-nii and Ryou-kun..." She rubbed her back of head nervously. Naru came out from the bathroom and went to the base. The other had waited for them.

Kazahaya's Pov

_Three and half years ago_

_We were sitting at the tea house in the middle of garden in his house talking about our family._

"_My brother are so workholic and also full of pride! He decided to stay than go here with me! That idiot scientist!" That man said. I laughed. He was smiling when he said that. I knew that he loved his brother. He also very proud of his brother even he didn't want to admit it. I wonder how his brother looked like. I heard they are twin. "He said he is going to in the university that offered him a scholarship! That's why he declined my offer!"_

"_As expected from your brother?" I teased. He looked at me sulked._

"_HELL NO!" he said blushed. I laughed hard. "Stop laughing,Kazahaya!!" I can't bear his pouted face and laughed more. _

"_Oh come on, Just admit it!" Ryoutarou teased too. His face showed a tint red. Ryoutarou laughed a bit._

"_Enough... I'm going!!" He stood up and took his bag. I pulled him back to sit. _

"_Sorry, sorry, don't be so mad, Gene!"_

Present time

"What happened to Mai's memory?" Shibuya or that Oliver said. What's his call again? Gene called him Noll but they called him Naru. He glared at us like a hungry wolf. He looked different in this situation. Gene would ask politely and smiled. If Naru is a wolf, What's Gene? Dog or cat? Hey, what am I thinking about...

"Mai's memory was spelled to be forgotten so I can't do anything about it." I looked at Mai sadly. "That's the counter spell which Ryou" 'and him', I added in my mind, "gave to you. I enjoyed become your brother though." I looked at her then moved my gaze away. I'll definitely miss her. I felt two small and warm hand hugged me. I hugged her back.

"You could always become my brother, you know. I will always acknowlegde you as my brother." She said. I thanked her. She released me and smiled. It's really hurt me to see her body injured like that even she had become better than 'that time'.

Takigawa touched her shoulder, she turned and blinked. "Mai-chan! Your father missed you sooo much! I miss my favourite coffee!!" Takigawa said, he pulled her into a tight embrace.

Matsuzaki shoved Takigawa away. "Are you alright!? Why there are so many bandages on your body!!" Matsuzaki asked while her hand touched her cheek like a mother.

"Mai... Thanks God..." Hara said behind her sleeve.

Yasuhara who sat in front of the monitor turned and looked at her amused. John touched her shoulder and smiling. I looked at the silence duo.

Lin smiled and Naru... How I described his expression? Somehow he looked happy but also showed jealousy. Gene, what a weird brother you had.

Mai gave them a confused look. It can't be helped since she hasn't retrieve her memory yet... But she looked cute! As expected from my sister! I laughed in my mind.

"Kazahaya-nii, are they my parent? Why I looked different from them?" Mai pointed at Takigawa and Matsuzaki. I blinked and tried to surpress my laughter. But I let out a chuckle when they all laughed except Mai who confused and Lin, Naru and Ryou.

"No, they're not... Don't worry Mai, you'll remember soon after the spirit purified." I reassured her.

"How we lure them to come out?" Takigawa asked. I could hear his impatient tone. 'Mai think I were his father... Great... I'll definitely make the stupid curser pay.' Takigawa thought.

"I don't know too. That's your job." I answered lightly.

"What was the spirit that Mai purified yesterday?" Naru asked.

"They are... the children..." Mai stopped and looked at me.

"The children who had trapped and died here." I said in Mai's place. "This place used to be a children jail but it broke down when the earthquake occured and killed many people. Mai must have attract them and make them satisfied so they purified." I explained. I did a research with Gene before and Mai had dreamed it but she has forgot about it. It's not the first time she attracted the children spirit. Maybe the children felt like have a sister or mother like they had dreamed.

"You had done a research about this house, hadn't you?" Naru said in annoyance.

"Yes... But I don't think it essential to tell you. You are a great researcher, aren't you? What could you espect from a businessman like me?" I answered sarcastically.

"This is enough for chit chat. Can you start?" Ryou said.

Naru glared at me like saying –Don't think I will let you go before I got a full explanation- .

I sighed. He liked to glaring, didn't he? 'Gene... I hope I can found you soon...' I thought before I get my document out from my bag to waste my time while they tried to make a plan.

'Or I could be killed by your brother...'

This chapter was a bit awkward, wasn't it? I'll try to make my OC's pov because they had the main key for the problem.

Kazahaya and Ryoutarou knew Gene and had lived with him before Gene gone. What relationship was they had?

Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the reader and reviewer! Happy reading!

* * *

Chap 12

**Original POV**

Mai made them coffee and tea after she changed her bandages. Yukari put the drinks on the tray. Mai and Yukari took drinks to the base. When they exiting the kitchen, they saw Nekane and Nekano walking towards them.

"Nekane-nee, Nekano-nee, welcome back. How was your trip?" Mai greeted them.

"What we have here? The little demon girl..." Nekano said sarcastically .

"Wow, you don't use a coat anymore? So you want them to purifie you at last." Nekane mocked.

Mai just looked down and replied nothing. Yukari stepped in front of her. "Please let us go, Kagami-sama..." Yukari said politely.

"Shut up! You don't have the right to order us!" Nekano shouted her.

"I'm not ordering you, I just wish Kagami-sama let us go." Yukari replied.

"Don't think about yourself so high, Narusawa..." Nekane warned her. "Don't try to protect this killer or you will be killed too, like our fiancés."

"I told you already that I warned them, that they musn't go to that room alone, but you all ignored me..." Mai said in a low voice.

Nekane pushed Yukari away and looked at Mai angrily. "What do you want to say Maiya? They died because of their fault? YOU're the one who killed them! You cursed them! Don't try to fool us! How can a person be sucked dry like that!!"

"I don't..." Mai was cut by a hard slap at her face by Nekane. A bruise appeared on Mai's cheek by that impact. Mai touched it with her hand and looked down to the floor.

"I have enough of your lies...You demon! Killer!" Nekane shouted. She hit Mai's shoulder on purpose and passed by her quickly, Nekano looked at her disgusted and followed her sister.

Yukari helped Mai and look at her cheek. "I'm sorry, Maiya-sama! I..." Yukari panicked. Mai was smiling at her.

"It's okay, Yukari-chan... And I told you not to be so formal with me..."

"I forgot about that... Does it hurt, Mai-chan?"

"A bit but it's nothing serious... Please don't tell them about this, Yukari-chan..." Yukari nodded.

'With that bruise, they will, or at least Kazahaya-sama and Ryoutarou-sama will notice it by themselves...' Yukari thought.

They went to the base. Naru was still asking Kazahaya some questions about the ghosts that probably haunted the house. Mai and Yukari placed the tea and coffee in front of them. Yukari let Mai take the tea to Kazahaya and Ryoutarou. When Mai turned, Kazahaya pulled her wrist and left the room. Ryoutarou took his place to answer Naru's question.

Kazahaya took Mai to the kitchen, she sighed. She knew she couldn't get out from this situation.

He tended Mai's bruised face. "I told you to ignore them and not to say anything to them. They won't listen to you..." Kazahaya yelled at her.

"But... I felt sorry to Nekane-nee... She loves Hirota-san so much..." Mai said. Kazahaya groaned. "Kazahaya-nii, she really loved him and still loves him until now. It's not because of his intelligence or his family's wealth!" Kazahaya ruffled her hair and looked at her annoyed.

"You've already said that more than five times and my answer still same! Ignore them!"

"... You don't how I feeling when I saw they sucked dry! I was there but I can't do anything! Well, it's because Hirota-san and Saiga-san wouldn't believe me! But if I didn't let them to in that room, they wouldn't have died! On top of that, in that scary way!! Even I felt so sad! How about Nekane-nee who loved him so much!" Mai burst in tears.

"It's not your fault! It's theirs! Ow come on! They have died more than one month ago!"

"But their spirits are still tied here! I can felt them! They shout for help! I don't know where they are! It's not in the room where they were found dead! It's frustating me!"

"That's why I agreed to call the exorcist group to get rid of them!"

"Don't be so stubborn! You know it perfectly! Why do you have to act so cold to them! They are your sisters!"

"Half sisters and I don't act cold. They are the ones who do it to me."

"But..." She gasped. Mai looked at the door. "Oh no..." Mai suddenly ran out of the kitchen.

"Mai!" Kazahaya shouted. He followed her. She headed to the library.He saw Mai pulled Nekane away from the door. Nekane fell down to the ground when the wind started to blow sharply. Mai was wounded lightly. Kazahaya ran to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"It's alright, the wound is not deep..."Mai told him with a smile. "Nekane-nee, are you alright?"

Nekane blinked and regained her composure. "Don't try get my forgiveness you demon! Do you think if you hurt yourself like that it will help you in your lie?" She asked.

"No... I..."

"SHE had saved you, Nekane. Show some gratitude." Kazahaya said to her.

"I won't. And don't think I would." Nekane replied.

"Wait, where is Nekano-nee?" Mai looked around.

"She went to the room where you killed our fiancés. She wants to prove your guilt."

Mai's eyes widened. "I told you two not to come in that room without Ryou-kun or Kazahaya-nii!!" She shouted and ran upstairs. It surprised Nekane but she found herself running after Mai.

"Argh! Why she likes to run a lot!!" Kazahaya complained. He was already out of breathe from his first chase.

Kazahaya phoned Ryoutarou while running. "Don't worry Kazahaya, we are running to Nekano's place right after we heard Mai's shouting." Ryoutarou told him. He breathed out in relief.

"Quickly! Mai's a fast runner! We don't know what happened!" Ryoutarou told them. Lin ran in front of them. The rest followed him , only Yasuhara stayed at the base to search the information that Ryoutarou told them about. When they reached the place, they saw Mai backed at the wall and struggling to breath. Nekane looked at her afraid. She was beside Nekano who passed out. She knew something took Mai and it wasn't just an act or something. It was serious thing...

"Mai!" Ryoutarou whistled. The others saw only a light hitting the invicible spirit which even Masako could only barely see it. Masako sensed something different but was too busy concerned about Mai to think about it. But Lin saw an eagle's spirit hit something. Mai kneeled down and touched her neck gasping for air.

"Hi..Hirota-san..." Mai whispered. Nekane was surprised when she saw the spirit started to materialize.

"Hi..Hirota-kun?" Nekane asked. Hirota looked at her blankly. "It's me, Nekane... Do you recognize me?"

The SPR stood an inchi from them. Ayako and Masako was going to check on Mai but Mai shook her head lightly. She was crying silently. "Why can't you just let him go..." Mai whispered inaudible.

"John" Naru signalled. John nodded. He walked toward the ghost.

"NO! Don't!" Nekane stood in front of Hirota. "Please don't! I don't mind if it's only his ghost! Just let him be here!" She pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Kagami-san. I can't.." John said sadly. He took the Holy Water from his pocket.

"NO! Please! Maiya! Please help me! Help me to beg them! Tell them! Maiya!" Nekane hold Mai's shoulder and cried.

"Nekane-nee... Please look at Hirota-san carefully... He is in pain... Let him go... He can't stay here... He doesn't want to stay here. He doesn't want to hurt you... He loves you..." Mai whispered at her.

John spreaded the holy water and chanted. The spirit looked at Nekane. He smiled and moved his lips. Nekane gasped. Hirota vanished. They heard he said 'thank you' .

Nekane shouted. Mai hugged her and cry with her.

"Why it has to be like this..." Mai said. Some of the servants came to see what happened. Kazahaya told them to take the unconscious Nekano to her room and clean the room that was messed by this incident.

Kazahaya and Kazuki escorted Mai and Nekane to her room. Lin held Ryoutarou. Masako noticed a spirit there but it disappeared again. Naru wanted to go with Mai but he choose to go back to the base. The rest of SPR went back to the base except Lin who took Ryoutarou to his room to talk in privacy.

Yasuhara awaited them. "How are they?" He asked.

"They're fine, what did you get?" Naru asked. Yasuhara gave the report to Naru. Naru took a seat and started to read it. Yasuhara took his notebook to explain.

"I searched information about this land up to two hundred years ago. As Tsukiyomi-san said, before this house, there was a building that had collapsed because of an earthquake. And surprisingly, the building was not a children jail but an orphanage. I don't know why he said something like that. After the earthquake, this land was cleaned. The corpses of the victims were buried in mass grave somewhere." Yasuhara rubbed his eyes again. He had been searching for three hours straight.

"And... About one month ago... There were two people who died here in the middle room where I got lock before. They were found sucked dry, without any blood. The police came to get these two men. The police medic had checked on them for many times but didn't find any wound in their bodies. The police had also checked every places in this house but found no clue how they got sucked. At last the police assumed it caused by a dark magic. The two men were the fiancés of Kagamis." He put his notebook at the table. "It happened when the first group came. Their members are afraid and had a shock attack. They are in recovery at the hospital." Yasuhara continued.

"How many spirits exactly are there exactly…?" Ayako muttered.

"Naru-chan, what should we do? Do we have to wait until the spirits move?" Houshou asked.

"Naru, just now, I felt a spirit there. This spirit was scary..." Masako said. Naru thought for awhile.

"Hara-san, take a look around the house once more" Naru instructed. "Takigawa-san and Matsuzaki-san go with her. Yasuhara, John watch the recorded data."

"Naru, do you mean all of them?" John asked. Naru looked at him with a raised eyebrow. John sighed, he knew that –'Do you have any problem'- and –'I pay you to do It'- look. Masako, Houshou and Ayako went out from the room. Yasuhara started to play the recorded data. Naru went out.

Meanwhile, in Ryoutarou's room.

"So, you're an onmyouji too..." Lin said.

"You can say that I'm an onmyouji but I'm inexperienced one ..." Ryoutarou answered.

* * *

THe first ghost was cleansed! There's one more to go. Will they success?

Anyway, REVIEW!!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey again! I don't know whether this story is boring or something else. sigh Both reader and reviewer were getting less. Since it got near to the end of the story, it really bothered me whether I will make a sequel or not. I had planned it for quite a long time though... Any suggestion?

Anyway, I still thanking of all the reader and reviewer! That encourage me a lot! Happy reading!

* * *

**Chap 13**

Yukari and Kazahaya took Nekane, who was still a bit shaken after what happened in the library, to Mai's room. They laid her to the king sized bed so she could rest a bit and calm down.

Mai sat beside Nekane and brushed her hair slowly. The young woman drifted to sleep after crying, meantime Yukari took care of her new wounds. After finished, Yukari took the aid kit and went out from the room.

"Even though he died, Nekane-nee keeps moving forward..." Mai said. Kazahaya nodded. He brought a chair so he could sit with girls.

"She's strong. Once I heard she said that she will keep living for Hirota's sake too... She said that if she died, nobody would acknowlegde his existence." Kazahaya said.

"Is that alright? I mean if Nekane-nee.."

"Don't worry about that. She will search for another man to marry her. But at least for now, let her cry for him. Hirota's like us. He fought over the family's wealth but he was the second son. His mother and father died and the wealth was taken by their temporary guardian, who was his parent's secretary. The secretary helped the first child so Hirota had to work hard to be acknowledged. Nobody looked at his hard work like Nekane did."

Mai laughed in a low voice. Kazahaya looked at her confused. "Kazahaya-nii is very concerned about Nekane-nee too!" Mai stated cheerfully.

"What!? No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I... Forgot it, why I must involved with yes and no competition. Beside, you have no reason." Kazahaya declined.

Mai giggled lightly. "Of course, I have. You know much about Hirota-san and how Nekane-nee feels." Kazahaya blushed lightly. He looked at Mai. His eyes widen in surprise.

There was blood running down Mai's right eye and tears from her left eye.

"The curse..." Kazahaya said in a low voice. He couldn't bring himself to talk more loudly.

"Don't worry about this. It happens sometimes..."

Kazahaya wiped her tear and blood with a towel. "What will you do?" He asked. Mai lowered her had down.

"I... want to tell them but...I am afraid to remember the dream. Every time I want to recall it, my subconsious rejects it..." She trembled a bit.

"Mai, go to sleep now." Kazahaya rose from his chair and moved closer to Mai. He pushed Mai too sleep position and covered his sisters with a blanket. Kazahaya touched her forehead slowly. "Say hello to Gene for me." He whispered slowly.

Mai closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Kazahaya take a look at his sisters.

"Have a nice dream... My precious sisters..." He said and smiled.

(Mai's POV) In the dream.

_I looked around. I was in my room but not in my body. "Mai..." Gene called. He appeared behind me._

_I jumped a bit and turned. "Gene!" I said. He smiled gently at me. "How are you? My brother told me to say hello for you."_

"_I'm fine, Mai. I knew, I heard that too." Gene answered._

"_Have a nice dream... My precious sisters..." I saw Kazahaya said and kissed my and Nekane's forehead and then left._

"_I know he cares about us!" I exclaimed. Gene chuckled furiously. I blushed a bit. "Don't laugh! I only said it in the matter of fact!!" After he calmed down, he offer me a hand._

"_Should we help my idiot scientist brother?" Gene asked. I nodded and took his hand. We appeared in the library where Naru searched for some information. Naru looked very serious. "He really does his best to bring your memory back doesn't he!" I blushed again. _

"_Shouldn't we help them to lure the spirit out?" I nervously asked._

"_Yes but... first I'd rather choose to help my brother to search for his wife..." Gene smiled innocently. I blushed redder than a tomato._

"_GENE!!" I scolded him as he laughed. I sulked a bit. "I don't remember anything about him,I only know, from your story, that he is your brother..." _

"_But you like him." I blushed even more. I don't know if I liked Naru before or not but I felt something to him.. "You should tell them all the dreams that I showed to you. Noll will know what to do." He smiled again._

"_But Gene, I can't remember dreams... I only remember that I dreamed about something that you pointed to me but I can't recall it. Maybe I am too afraid.." I could felt I was shaking badly. Gene hugged me again and rubbed my back of my head slowly. _

"_If you're afraid, don't push yourself, Mai..." Gene said "I'll try to do something."I nodded and smiled at him. The scene changed to the gardennext to the house. There were some children chased each other. The other laid on the grass stared at the night sky. _

_The girl maid's spirit saw us and bowed at us. "Good night, Mai-chan, Eugene-san." She greeted us._

"_Ah! Mai-nee! Everyone! Mai-nee's here!" One of the children from the orphanage said. Gene let me go to them. _

"_Maiya-nee-chan! Read us a story!" The other children said._

"_Read us bedtime story!" They begged. I smiled and sat down on the grass. Gene sat beside me, the children leaned or sat down near me to hear me tell them the story. One by one they started to sleep but it wasn't a normal sleep, it was an eternal sleep. Once they were satisfied, they moved on. But some of them couldn't be satisfied that easy. They had suffered for a long time. That's why I kept fulfilling their wishes. _

_The rest of the children went away after I finished the story. I turned to Gene whose eyes looked far away._

_I looked down. "Hey, Gene... Should I..."_

"_No." He answered. I looked at him in surprise._

"_I haven't said ANYTHING!!" I shouted._

"_You're easy to read. Besides, you stubbornly refused to tell him before." He smiled at me sadly. _

"_Am I?"_

_He ruffled my hair. Why they like to ruffle my hair!? It felt nice though... "I think you'd better think about the ghosts in this house... Especially those children. They are crying..."_

"_I know you are crying too... Don't hide it, Gene. At least, don't hide it from me." I whispered to him. He smiled again. Why he had to smile when he was sad! I felt something wet dripped on my face. He hugged me. "Gene?"_

"_Don't look at me, please." He said. He was crying. I hugged him and rubbed his back. "I want to go home..." He whispered in low a voice._

"_I know...I know..." I replied him. It hurt to see him crying like this. But it's better than when he holds his emotions and pushes himself to keep smiling. He shouldn't smile when he doesn't want to. He could let his real emotion out. I knew it was hurt to keep our emotion by ourselves and lied at each other by fake smile._

_Gene pushed me but he still looked down. His hair covered his face. "You should wake up." He said and I felt something pulled me._

I woke up and looked around. My tears keept flowing down. Suddenly, someone's hand wiped them. I jolted up. Nekane looked at me and smile.

"Did you have a sad dream?" She asked. She was sitting on the bed by my side. Wow, her attitude changed rapidly. She acted like before.

"A bit..Are... Nee-san.. em..." I hesitately said. I was afraid I could hurt her.

"Yes, I'm alright! Don't worry about it,Maiya."She replied.

"I HAVEN'T SAID ANYTHING!!"

"You're easy to read." I sighed. _Am I a book!?_ I heard Nekane laughed. I thought aloud again, didn't I? "Maiya, I see him in my dream." She told me. I looked at her. She smiled happily. "He said he will always remember me...And he would never forget me... He also said that he will always love me. Do you know? He asked me to search for another guy. But he wants me to remember him. And I promised to him!"

"I'm glad to hear that, Nee-san."

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Hirota-kun told me all about that."

"It's ok, I don't mind!"

"Thank you Maiya. I will explain it to nee-san too. I'll make sure nobody will pick on you anymore." She caressed my cheek. "Does this hurt?"

I touched her hand and smiled at her. "No, because Nee-san's here with me and smiles for me, I don't feel the pain anymore."

"You're a good girl. Even though you're not the real Airi's daughter, I don't mind. I think to adopt you if Airi-san's real daughter is found."

I looked at her surprised. "You know that?" She laughed a bit.

"Of course I know, silly. I know the daughter's real name. That stupid brother, don't think he could fool me that easy." I sweatdropped, Nii-san told me that his sisters were stupid so I don't have to worry.

I remembered that Nii-san is still searching for her real daughter. What if he had found Airi's daughter, he didn't want to be with me anymore? I shook my head. No, I can't be selfish. I have to help Nii-san. I don't know what will happen later but I will accept it. I felt happy to be with them in this three months. I still had Gene and SPR team.

"What is the name of Airi-san's daughter?" I asked.

"I don't know her name exactly but I heard it was Taniyama Mai or something like that. Kazahaya didn't think that she used her father's surname. Her father's name is Taniyama Yousuke." Nekane chuckled. "Stupid brother."

"Taniyama Mai and Taniyama Yousuke?" Where did I heard it? Nekane patted my head and went out. Oh well... I just have to tell Kazahaya-nii... I took a shower and went to the dining room. I ate with Misaki-san and Yukari-chan again. The SPR was an early riser or was I the one who overslept?

"Mai-chan, have you change the bandages?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, My wounds at my back are fully healed!" I said happily.

"Maiya-chan, Kazahaya-sama and Ryoutarou-sama said that they were waiting for you at the SPR base." Kazuki who just in said.

"Okay, I'll be going then." I went out from the dining room and walked to the base. I thought that I had forgot about something.

I saw some cameras when I was on my way to the base. There were many cameras with the same type in some places in this house. It looked like an expensive things. Better not to touch it...

I knocked the door and opened it after I heard the reply. They had waited for me. I wonder what happened.

"Mai, I heard you can't remember what you dreamed." Naru stated. I looked at him confused. "Actually I could make Lin to look it in your memory."

"Even though I don't remember it?" I asked. He nodded. "Ok then, what should I do?"

Lin took me to the couch and he sat beside me. I felt a bit awkward. He put a hand on my forehead. "Mai, look in my eyes." He commanded. I stared at his black eyes. He looked so cold and ignorant but when I looked into his eyes, I saw it showed warm and care. He started to chant.

I felt something slipped inside me. My vision blurred. The last thing I saw was a blue mist surrounding Lin.

* * *

The pieces of the puzzle start to appeared! What will happen? Just keep reading and review!


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reader and the reviewer for the encouragement! I'm really appreciate it.

I broke my right elbow two days ago. laugh But I'm lucky that I still could write and type. I had a hard time to lift it though.

Oh well,Here's an update! Happy reading!

* * *

Chap 14

(Lin's pov)

I intruded into Mai's subconscious with my shiki's help. Her subconscious rejected me. It attacked me without no mercy but I have let it. I can't attack or I will hurt her too. My shiki had growled angrily when I was attacked but I hold them. I dived more to see her memory. I used my shiki as a barrier. The pressure was so strong. I have intruded some people's mind but this was the most tough. They won't let me in so easily. I was blinded by a bright light and pulled by the strong pressure.

When I opened my eyes, I saw nothing. I walked and hit something. Suddenly I heard someone's crying. Then I saw a child chained on the wall. He was so thin. I can see his bone beneath his skin. I saw Mai cried hard and shaking badly. I looked at the chained child, there was someone took a blade and dug through the child skin, he didn't mind or cared if the children begged to stop or screamed in pain. He took out the blood and licked it maniacally. He drank all the blood. I looked at him in disgusted. Was he a vampire? No, he was a human... I shook my head. I didn't know if he could be called a human too.

The next thing I saw the man was thrown by the children and some of the maids into the garden from third floor of the fake orphanage and died. Not long after he died, the ground shaking badly. The building was collapsed with them. I could hear the insane man said, "I will take my revenge even after you all died! I will never let you move! I will make you suffering!" There was a loud laughter and some small crying voice.

Suddenly a flash of light blinded my eyes. My shiki stood in front of me to protect me. When I reopened my eyes, I saw two men walking on the corridor. Mai stopped in front of them and caught her breathe.

"Well, what do you want from us demon girl?" The man that I think was the elder Kagami's fiancé, Saiga said.

"Don't be so rude, Saiga-san. Do you have any problem, Maiya-san?" Hirota asked.

Mai looked up. "Hirota-san, Saiga-san, don't go into that room!" Mai said.

"What room?" Saiga irritated asked.

"In the middle room, you want to take the document of Nii-san's company, don't you? Please don't do it! It's dangerous!"

Saiga pulled her hair and make her looked at him. "Listen demon girl, I don't know if you could read our mind but I will take it. It's useless to report it to your brother because he will come home later and you have no prove."

Mai cried in pain. I can't do anything but to see it. There's invisible wall in front of me like told me to stay and watch. Hirota touched Saiga's hand to let her go. Hirota looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Maiya-san. I must do it, ok?" Hirota said.

"Please don't! You... You could be hurt! You could die!" Mai begged.

"As long as you don't curse us, we won't..." Saiga pushed her out of way. Hirota followed him. Mai knelt down and cried silently.

"Please believe in me..." She whispered silently. Then, Nekane and Nekano came and stopped in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Nekane asked in confuse.

"Nee-san! Please stop them! Don't let them into that room!" Mai said.

"Ignore her Nekane, let's go. I forgot to give the key of that stupid box to them." Nekano said.

"Please believe me! They could die!" After Mai said that, there's a scream from the middle room. The three girls hurried to that place. They looked at the men whose blood has sucked out. The blood splattered around the room. Mai stared at the corner of the room. I saw the insane man there licked his blade and laughed. An eagle shiki flew to him but he disappeared. The scene changed again.

Mai cried at her room and Kazahaya with Ryoutarou stayed beside her. I saw they shivered a bit. Mai looked up with teary eyes and ran into something there. She hugged it and crying again. Ryoutarou saw it too and told Mai to do something. I can't hear them well.

The scene blurred and became blank. I saw Mai crying there alone. I wanted to go there but I can't. I tried to break the wall but it didn't even showed a scratch. I cursed silently. Suddenly someone touched my shoulder. I turned and saw a raven haired man stood there smiled.

"Naru?" I asked in surprise. He laughed.

"Still can't tell the different, Lin?" He asked me and smiling again. Don't tell me...

"Gene?" I asked again in low voice.

"Yes, I am. Long time no see, Lin. How are you? My idiot brother made you troubled, wasn't he?"

I still couldn't believe he stood in front of me. Despite of that, in Mai's mind! "How can you..." I stopped. I confused what to say.

He chuckled. "Thank you for helping Mai. She can't remember that dream and I don't want she to push herself. You can go Lin, please exorcise that man. The rest of spirit had exorcised by Kazahaya, Ryou and Mai. He is the last spirit here. He will appear at the same room tonight." He smiled at me sadly and went through that wall. I saw he patted Mai's shoulder. Mai turned and hugged him. She cried in his embrace. "Gene..." Mai called him.

I threw away by a huge whirlwind. I fall down from the couch. My hands and my left cheek had a scratch.

"Are you alright?" Takigawa asked. I nodded. I saw Mai leaned to Kazahaya touching her head.

"What did you see?" Naru said in his usual business mode. I knew that he want to say what he buried for a long time. I chuckled a bit. Stupid boy...

Original Pov

Lin stood up and sat at the chair in front of the monitor. He noticed the sun has down. Lin told them what he saw except the fact he saw Gene. Yasuhara typed it in the pc.

"Ew... An insane man?" Ayako said. "How can we cleanse him?"

"He will appear tonight at the middle room." Lin said.

"Are you sure?" Houshou asked. Lin said nothing. Naru looked at him suspiciously. It seemed he hid something.

"Bou-san, John, go to the middle room. Matsuzaki-san, Hara-san, you two go with them but don't go inside. Just take a look to make sure." Naru ordered. They nodded.

Naru clenched his fist and looked at the monitor. Yasuhara prayed silently. Kazahaya and Ryoutarou looked at Mai who was nervous. Lin was bandaging his wound without let his eyes off from monitor.

Houshou and the other went to the middle room. Masako gasped when the door opened. "He is here..." She whispered. Houshou and John walked into the room, they started to chant.

The spirit appeared and screamed at them. He took a blade and the things in the room started to float again. John almost hit by a flying vase.

"John!" Houshou shouted. John looked at his back. He saw the spirit swinging his blade to him. John closed his eyes. He could felt the cold steel touched his neck but He didn't feel any pain. He looked a bit. The spirit was binded by something like hands, some small hands.

"Hurry! The children help you to restrict him!" Masako shouted. Houshou bind him with his spell and John cleansed it. At the same time, in the base, blood running down from Mai's right eyes.

"Mai!" Naru hurried to her side. Mai pressed her right eye with a towel that Yukari took in.

"I'm alright, Naru. It just... the curse is weakened." Mai said to him smiled.

After the spirit gone, Houshou and the other immediately ran into the base.

"Mai-chan's memory will retrieve, isn't it?" Houshou said.

"I hope so!" Ayako said.

When they opened the door, they jumped in surprise. They saw two girls in front of the window while the other backed at the wall.

The girls gripped at each other hand. The black haired leaned down. Their forehead was touching. The brown haired closed her eyes and whispering something in audible.

Houshou ran inside but he backed at the wall like the rest. "What happened!?" Houshou shouted.

Flashback

(Yasuhara's pov)

I glanced at the monitor and Mai. I was surprised when her right eye bleeding. Kazahaya shouted to his maid to take a towel. That Narusawa girl hurriedly gave it to him and knelt next to Mai.

'Mai really had a power to make everyone around her attached.' I thought. Shachou hurriedly ran to her side.

"Mai!" Shachou shouted.

"I'm alright, Naru. It just... the curse is weakened." Mai said to him smiled. I saw shachou sat beside her with concern and happy face. I wonder if he will confess soon. I hold my laughter. I sighed a bit. I had a little crush to her too but if I compete with Shachou, I won't win.

When the ghost vanished, suddenly Mai stood up and something backed us to the wall quiet hard.

"I'm sorry, Naru." Mai whispered.

Mai didn't respond to our call. She walked to the window and a girl with dark hair appeared on the air. The girl took Mai's hand and step on the ground.

"Mai... why did you call me?" The dark haired girl asked sadly.

End of the flashback

* * *

The last spirit was cleansed! The curse had lifted too but what happened? Who is the girl?

Can Naru confess his love to Mai?

Just read and review!


	15. Chapter 15

Finally last chapter! Thank you for the reader and reviewer. What will happen to them? Just read and find out!

Happy reading!

* * *

Last chapter

"Mai... why did you call me?" the black haired girl asked again. Her appearance was exactly like Mai except her hair and her left eye which were black.

"I want to know... I forgot about many things and I don't like it. I felt so empty..." The brown haired said.

"Don't be selfish, Mai. We agreed about this before. I could come because HE let me."

"But I promised..."

"I know. I saw when you promised to Naru and I know your feeling. You're me and I am you."

They opened their eyes and the dark color started to run down.

"I must go back..." One of the Mai said.

"..." The other one said nothing. They couldn't hear the SPR voice. They surrounded by their power.

"What are they talking about!?" Houshou yelled. He tried to move but the force was too great. Even Naru couldn't use his PK. Lin and Ryoutarou couldn't bring their Shiki out.

"Mai! Mai!" Naru tried to call her. He tried to concentrate but something prevented him. He cursed lightly.

"Is this PK?" Yasuhara asked. "Mai has PK too?"

"We'll think about this later. Now, how can we break this force and take Mai." Kazahaya said.

"Damn it! What exactly she did back then!" Ryoutarou said in low voice but Lin could hear it.

"Let's call him." The two Mays said in unison. They started to concentrate. A light appeared and someone fall down. They looked at the raven haired man who just appeared. "Please take care of him." They turned to Naru. "I must go..." One of Mai said.

"Mai! Don't go!" Naru said.

"Please find me..." The other Mai whispered. "Promise me.." One of Mai disappeared and the other fall down. The raven haired man caught her before she met with the floor.

The power that backed the SPR vanished. They hurried to the girl's side.

"Mai!" They shouted. But they stunned when the raven haired man turned. "Naru?"

Naru looked in disbelieved. He shocked and stunned. His mind said that he must look after Mai first but he was too stunned to move.

"Gene?" Naru said in low voice.

Gene sighed. "That's the second time you doubted me, idiot brother." He said with a sad smile. "Kazahaya, Ryou, I'm sorry. I am careless. I didn't realize that Mai made an agreement."

"Now her soul and her body are separated..." He continued.

"What do you mean? What happened to her!?" Naru asked. Gene looked at him sadly and full of regret.

'**It ****means she would not wake up until her soul back to this body and if we didn't do something, her body will weaken and died.' **Gene said telepathically.

'**I haven't said it to her...' **Naru told him.

'**I know... I know... I... I'm sorry... Noll, ****it's my fault...' **Gene shook his head lightly and looked back at the unconscious girl on her hand.

"It's my fault..." Gene said. He hugged her and crying silently.

"Gene..." Kazahaya said and looked at Ryou. Ryou shook his head.

"I'm sorry..." Gene whispered.

In the other place, Mai appeared at a place near the pond. Her surrounding was trees. She looked like in a forest but there was no animal there. "Welcome back, Mai-chan." A blue eyes and light blue haired man greeted her. He was walking to her.

"I'm back, sorry Ein, I went away when you're asleep." Mai apologized. That man chuckled, he touched Mai's cheek and smiled.

"As long as you came back, I don't mind. Mai-chan. And call me Rei , the name that you gave me."

They hugged each other. The cloud moved to the moon. The moon light started to vanish. Mai and Rei slowly disappeared along with the place.

* * *

THe last chapter surely short. I thought that too. Oh well, the sequel had submitted too! But don't forget to review this one too!!

By the way, I made a new fic too! Read it please!!


End file.
